The Omnistate
by sevensymbols
Summary: Why Does Henry want to control everything? What is he hiding behind those silver curtains? Henry soon discovers that he is capable of some surreal, horrifyingly amazing things, but is it real? Is it madness breaking through sanity or Is it sanity breaking through Denial? Something has a vendetta against Henry and it is all connected to the Digimon King: Ryo. {Final Chapter}
1. Author's note

**Authors Note **

In the whole Digimon franchise my favourite character was Henry. I have looked at the fan fiction archive and there are not that many stories for Henry. Okay some people say he is sort of boring, but both here and in the show he is an underrated character. We don't know a lot about him, but there is this bizarre air of mystery to him. It is almost like he is hiding something. I will warn you, there is a surreal and supernatural element to the story, bottom line is that this will be a weird, twisted and convoluted story. There will be a lot of dream sequences and flashbacks. I will refer to things called planes of existence, and there are five of them.

The physical state: Where things just exist physically

The sensual state: Where people can sense things in their surroundings

The emotional state: The pure and raw emotions people feel

The soul state: A person spirit, the part of them that is immortal

The state of mind: People's thoughts, memories and complexes

I am keeping majority of Henry's character, but in order to develop his character I will add a few things of my own. I saw Henry as a mature, intelligent, philosophical, caring, silent and a character with a good sense of humor. Who also knew when to take things seriously. However I did notice some flaws with him. He was very controlling, as he controlled Terriormon and he could be a bit overprotective. The other thing I noticed is that he does express his emotions as openly as Takato and Rika, he suppresses them, which is something I will use in the story.

I also think that the show did not do justice to Ryo. He has an awesome and intricate back-story, which I wished they had explored that in the show. Without the exploration he seems like a bland character. So I will show him as an over protective, sort of cocky and really detached character. I want to show the flawed parts and the conflict in the characters that seem very perfect. I will use Rika a lot, and I will portray her a tough, headstrong character but who is a lot more emotionally intelligent and she is willing to soften for people she cares about. All The Takato fans will be a bit disappointed, because I won't use him a lot, but he will still be important. I am going to try to do some justice to characters who had a lot of potential but were never fully explored.


	2. Nostalgia Attack

**Nostalgia attack**

I knew it was going to happen. When I was floating in the red chaotic spiraling void, with Terriormon beneath me — I saw a vision. I saw his youngest form floating away from me towards the digital field. When I came out I thought that, it was just my fear of loosing him rearranging itself into images, but it happened. Dad still apologizes to me, and now matter how many times I tell him, he still thinks that I have not forgiven him. Rika and Takato where so shocked that they lost their senses and ability to speak, but I knew….

A part of me knew that it was going to happen. I don't know if it is something beyond intuition, or if it my postulation and guessing but I knew that I was going to loose him. I knew I said nothing lasts forever to Takato, and I felt guilty just trashing his fantasy and euphoric world but when I lost Terriormon my own words stung.

I knew it was going to happen. When I was lying in my bed and staring at my digivice, I closed my eyes and saw Takato looking gleefully at the digital field. That flash of images must be my desires manifesting themselves through daydreams…

Then it actually happened.

Precognition.

What a dumb idea. I don't have a sixth sense! I mean I have to think logically and scientifically and… wait I have a best friend who a vanilla and mint talking dog-bunny. He can transform into a bigger rabbit that wears pants and shoots things with his handgun (literally… his hand is a freaking gun!)

Forget logic.

"Henry! Are you even listening to me!?" Terriormon shoved me out of my train of thought. " Ouch! Don't hit so hard." Terriormon pouted. His apple buckled cheeks and his intense and fire ridden eyes made, a hilarious dog-rabbit. I couldn't help but laugh. " What was I taking about?" he peered into my eyes.

" Food."

He hung his head in shame, there was a reason I got sidetracked. " Henry I was also talking about our battle together. I am really proud of you, not that it matters or anything like that… but you finally trusted me. You always use to shackle me and stop me from fighting, but we fought together. It was awesome! Even though you were a mega robot covered in missals, you still used Tai Chi. That's badass! It is kind of funny how a pacifist like you not only practices Tai Chi but biomerges to make a Digimon that is covered with an arsenal of missals and bombs." We butt heads together and laughed, until I brought up something that always bugged me…

" Terriormon, how does digivolution work? I mean, I cannot find any pattern or logic behind the digivolutions that you guys go through. You are a Digimon that looks like rabbit but is named after a dog. Then you transform into a humanoid rabbit that has a gun for a hand. Then you transform into… a bunny machine and then you transform into a megazord, from The Power Rangers with a face of a dog even though you were a rabbit in the previous digivolutions. That is not all; you have a red dinosaur that somehow transforms into a knight. Then you have a fox, which transforms into a fox lady who then transforms into an actual lady. It gets even weirder, as a cream and orange ball of puff that can fly transforms into an angel. Did I just say that out loud? Anyways I am digressing, the weirdness mutates into illogic and more bizarreness when a dog digivolves into a cat. A cat who hates dog even though, she was a dog in a previous digivolution. Lets wrap up randomness with the cat growing into an angel. I am sorry, but am I the only who realizes that Darwin's theory would be completely destroyed with this kind of logic? Did the Joker and Willy Wonka have a secret love child who drank a lot of maple syrup and acid and then randomly tossed in the digivolution stages?" There was a long stretch of silence between the two of us.

" Do you actually think that I have the answer?"

I just shook my head.

" Henry you have changed a lot. You use to be such a control freak — "

I glared at him. **" So, why do you have to control everything?"**

I looked at him, and thought about speaking but I withheld my words. " Lets just go home and get something to eat."

**Author's note: Now I know what you are thinking. This is not the story I came for. It is satirizing the show and it is fluffy. But I had to do something like this because something really dramatic and crazy is going to happen.**


	3. Traversing through fields

**Traversing through the fields**

I was floating above my body; Terriormon and I were sleeping peacefully. Terriormon seem to be snoring out of control whilst tugging onto my pajamas. I went through the walls, and saw Suzie being surrounded by a circle of toys. Lopmon murmuring about how she thinks the dress is too tight. I could float to any place I wanted to, but I chose the most mundane and stagnant place. I floated outside of the window, and so the city illuminated with vivaciousness. The lights seem to be singing to an unknown metronome, and there was a river of little specks of streetlights. The gold flowed through city's vein, giving every car and every person a sense of direction and the guidance to a destination. I saw my own reflection, which was half awake and half asleep, inhabiting the windows tinted with navy blue. The lime green trees had peeled of their sun side and revealed their shadows, with ebony embracing jade.

I fell, and the thousands of windows flew past me as I almost slammed the ground. The city that seemed devoid of people or any livings things, from above was resonating with people's daily lives. I fell into Jerry's house. Caulomon was tightly holding onto her head and his little cherry like mouth, open. I picked myself up and started to levitate towards Rika's house. Rika was turning and rolling in her bed, and Renamon seemed to spend a sleepless night again. She signed at looked at me, sensing me but not seeing me. I stroked Rika's head trying to comfort her, and smiled when she had finally found some peace.

I looked into the pond outside of her house, and saw my blue hair enveloped in the creamy moonlight. I looked up and the sky couldn't be any clearer, any more infinite. The stars were scattered in a ring around the moon spelling out symbols of light, hope, love and sincerity.

I immersed my body in the pond, as each drop of water just seemed to pass through me, even though I felt the coolness. It was like I was a ghost of a person. My hair seemed to stand up like a frozen fire as I swam in a pond that was in reality only a few inches deep, but felt deeper than an eternity. The moon danced on the water above me, like little pieces of shimmering silver and then competed with golden freckles of the sun for space. The crimsons and saffron dissolved out the cerulean and the mercury specks. I went deeper and deeper into the darkness, something in my heart seem to suppress all of the fear, all of the possibilities of every wretched creature of contraption that may manifest itself by shredding the fabric of the unknown. A pleasant and serene emerald light seemed to gently pull me into an embrace. I was amongst friends. Numbers, codes and question marks, I went past the 1's an 0's and delved deeper into the digital world.

I closed my eyes and imagined the digital world, only to find myself on the barren ground. The village with the bear like Digimon seemed dormant, as the sky suddenly flipped from day to night. They gather around the campfire and paid homage to all the Digimon who died fours years ago. I remembered the sacrifice that Dobermon made for us. The heart broken expression on Alice's face and for a moment I stood above the campfire knowing that the dead will always remain dead, and the shambles of a persons life will be immortal even if their own life disintegrated. I floated to the sky and towards the highest order. All of the Digimon Sovereign were huddled around a massive group of Digimon. They were mostly bird like and angelic Digimon, there were some pixie Digimon too. Birdramon, Biyomon, hawkmon, anglewoman, seraphimon, Pegasusmon and many more Digimon obediently bowed down to the sovereign. Azulonmon started to speak " Mighty warriors of the digital world, your honor and desire to protect the digital world has brought you here. There is a darker side of the digital world that rots with hatred, resentment and the undead that want to trap us in a darker era. Let us come together and reach into a more human side of our beastly demeanor. You have are the Avian Angelic Guild. Pixiemon will train you and provide weapons and upgrades s that the digital world can defend itself. The other sovereign will present the crests and holy rings…"

I slowly drifted away from the most intimate state of the digital world and started to descend into its hell. Ghostly wails screeched and echoed across the dark abyss. Lots of dark, and dead Digimon with festering wounds reached for me, as if I were a gateway to life, to salvation, to freedom. " Henry, I thought I would never see you again." I turned around to see Leomon. " Leomon, but your suppose to be…" he came closer to me " My data may be reconfiguring itself into a new Digimon, but a digimon's soul, their legacy, their layers that once made a world are never destroyed. That is how we haunt people: simply by existing in their minds and not existing in their reality. Henry I said the wrong words whilst dying and I know the pain Jeri went through and I feel guilty. Can you share a few of my words with her?" Leomon completely enveloped me in his energy. I couldn't help but nod. " Tell Jeri, when I said a part of me is always with her I meant that I am part of her heart. I am a part of the void, which longs to love and wants to be loved back. Tell her if she truly loves me, she will start loving herself. She can't always be with someone every moment of her life and those moments of solitude and silence is when she should enjoy her own company. She has to love herself to fill the void. " He slowly faded away into the dust of dusk as I wondered about what would happen to me if I were to pass away. Would float through time and space observing everything like I am now in surreally real dream?

* * *

**Author's note: I am sorry for updating so late, I wasn't sure if anyone was actually reading anything. If you are reading, please review and give me some feedback. I really want to do Henry's character some justice and it would be nice to hear from other people who love Henry as a character. **


	4. When Dusk Dies and Aurora Arrives

**When Dusk Dies and Aurora Arrives **

The dream dissolved into the back of my mind, as a soft silky pillow brushed against my hair. The cold air seemed to wrap tightly around my wrists, but a soft golden light was falling on my eyes forcing me to open them slowly. A soft beeping sound and irrelevant mumbling reached my ears. My eyes finally snapped open. What!? I raised my hands to see an IV inserted; the soft beeping sound was coming from a heart machine. What am I doing in the hospital? Was I involved in an accident? Have I damaged my head somehow and had a concussion? I checked my entire body to find no bruises. " He is awake! My son is awake!" mom ran towards me and embraced me. " Henry I was so worried that you weren't going to wake up…the doctor…" Dad placed his hand on mom's shoulder. " Let him breathe." Mom went outside to talk to Suzie who gleefully looking at the hospital window. Rika, Ryo, Takato, Kazu and Kenta stood outside my room.

"Dad, what is going on."? I tried to restrain the panic beneath the order. I bottled my fears of death, and confusion as dad placed his hand on my shoulder. " Henry, you were in a coma." He said. I tried to mouth the words, but my voice wouldn't work as I gulped and waited for more. "It happened two weeks ago, your mother tried to wake you up in the morning for school but you didn't respond for hours. We took you to the hospital and the doctor said you were in a coma, he wasn't able to explain why, but all I knew that we wanted you back and through by any means." I hugged him trying to grasp reality again. " Talk to your friends, I am going to go speak to the doctor." The silence the room dissipated as an army of my friends busted into my room. " Dude, We were so worried about you, we thought like you floated out of your body…"

" Kazu shut up! Can't you see that he has just woken up? Give him space to breathe!" Rika came closer and adjusted my pillow as she smiled at me and softly said " Henry it is nice to have you back, just take care of yourself and don't push yourself too far, okay." I nodded and smiled. In the next few moments I was showered with flowers and cakes. Jeri described her cake as intricately beautiful and that Guilimon was a tester. Ryo was looking into the distance, but he turned at me and smiled. " This is awesome, we need to celebrate your return! You know lighten the mood and everything. When are they releasing you?" Takato smiled . They were looking at me as if I were trapped in a perpetual prison and they were here to jail break me.

" I don't know everything, I was out for the past two weeks!" everyone laughed with relief, as I couldn't wait to get home to see Terriormon. He may say momentai, but I know he worries.

He worries about me.

* * *

**Author's note: I know my writing style is a little weird, as sometimes I have ridiculously long chapters and then I follow them with shorter ones, but I like that kind of diversity. So, what are your thoughts on the story so far? Am I sticking to my author's note at the start with the characterization All reviews are welcomed and appreciated :)**


	5. Variations of concern

**Variations of concern **

The doctor told my parents to monitor me carefully and he said I had to come in next week for a neurological scan and for various tests since they still weren't sure about what had happened to me and why I suddenly went into a coma. I was released on the day that I woke up. Anticipation and elation seems to be floating in the air as mom kept asking me if I was okay. We finally arrived home and it was nearing nighttime. Rinichie cod tears of fear had turned into joy within moments of seeing me " Henry! I missed so much. Don't ever leave me like that! I thought you would never wake up, each day I would ask every minute why this was happening but I would never know why…" her voice started to break and her optimistic demeanor revealed all the wounds that my coma had given her.

I was overcome by gratitude and love for my family. They all tell me how much they missed me, but I don't feel like I have left anyone. Regardless of that, to know that anything I had said or done stays with someone to the extent that they will be affected by my death or my sudden disappearance makes me realize how sometimes when we stand in the center of our own world and we can forget that there are strings that attach us to others. I would be reacting the same way, if I lost any of them. Forget sanity, Forget balance, my first instinct would be to implode if they got hurt.

I thought about Suzie and the Digimon sovereign. I remember hovering over her frightened body wishing to see my sister in her land of bunnies and roses instead of the carnivorous hell, which surrounded us and was consuming itself. I would do what ever it took to protect my family, I would take all the control I could and wrap them in the bubble of delusions so the truth would never shatter them.

Which is why my dad and I had a silent agreement. We both understood that it had to be done. I felt bitter at first when I lost Terriormon, I blamed him and shook my head when he said everything would be okay. It was later on when I thought about the number of times I had lied to him, and how he lied to mom and I to protect us that I realized that we both wanted to protect people we cared about. We started talking again after the d-reaper event and we exchanges memories and information about the digital world; it brought us a bit closer.

Terriormon was slowly opening the door, looking through the crack to believe what he was seeing, I could see the gleeful smiles and giggles bubbling through the vanilla and mint dog puppy as he ran with joy letting the elation raise him higher and higher. Before I knew it, I was on the floor with Terriormon on my head screaming with joy " YOU'RE BACK, YOU'RE BACK! Yes the giant has woken up! So did you have any weird dreams? Were dreaming about me? I know you were dreaming about her…" he winks at me as I bumped my fist into his head

" What the hell Terriormon? I thought you were going to blast me! With a tackle like that I wouldn't be surprised if I passed out of a concussion!" everybody laughed at our bickering.

A small sincere smile spread across his face, we both knew what we were feeling and saying to each other.

Sometimes I felt enraged when Terriormon did not take things seriously at a desperate and dire time. Who says momentai when you are falling into a bottomless pit? Go Momentai yourself; I have no idea how many times I have said that to him. He could turn any possible tense situation into a joke.

At least he didn't do what I did.

Suzie kept telling me about the things she did to make me wake up, she made up a song, made a lantern of wishes, through a lot of money down a well and wished for me to come back by blowing an eyelash into the realm of dreams. I stroked her hair and smiled as she embraced me whilst still munching on the chocolate. I looked down as her eyes widened with a rather hilariously psychotic gaze

"Chocolate…."

" Henry dear, Go get some rest okay." Although mom was smiling, I could see her weary eyes. The mountains and curvatures below her eyes were once tight and stood tall but years of worrying had caused them to erode away into the bitter realization that no matter how many times she tried to keep me out of danger, I would always have to face it. She could loose me any day — and I feel guilty for that. I feel guilty for having a careless part of myself hanging from her conscience, always pulling her down to a state of anxiety.

I walked to my room, and laid myself down on the bed, hoping I would wake up tomorrow.

* * *

**Author's note: This was inspired by the one moment in the show where Henry's mother begs her son to stay instead of going out and risking his life. She says that Henry is a lot like his father since he is willing to put himself at risk to do the right thing and for me it was a very poignant moment. It occurred to me that all parents in the show had an innate desire to protect their children from the reality of the situation. They wanted to keep them in a bubble but the matter of the fact is that their children will have to go through the same or similar struggles as them, they will have bitter sweet moments, they will be broken in some ways and they have to grow up. I thought the digimon adventure for almost any season with kids as a focus could be seen as a parallel for growing up, as the adversity introduced them to things that amaze them or put them in danger, any ways if there is any kind of development some of the characters reach their apex or they become better versions of themselves which can equate to growing up. **


	6. Blizzard of a memorabilia

**Blizzard of a memorabilia **

In deepest phase of the night, the darkness speaks the truth and reveals what lies beneath the exterior. There are no distractions overshadowing the night and everything we deny about life and everything our over defensive self hides from itself take shape and form at night. I stood above myself and saw myself sleeping peacefully, Terriormon held tightly on to me, resting on my head with his ears wrapped around my eyes. I slowly started to float to other places.

I smiled as my mother finally found herself at the summit of unawareness and peace, my father slept loosely as if he longer hunched due to any guilt. For a very small moment I had left my world, my eyes to change it for someone else's world. I slowly get sucked into their world.

I entered a field of snow, with each snowflake touching my skin diminishing. Instead of a crackling sound I thought I hear a thought. I spread my arms out submerging myself into the thoughts of many minds and the many souls. Some were quirky, some were sweet, some were even downright disturbing but most of them surprisingly were thoughts I could relate to. I skated across the ice and everywhere I looked I saw grand ice sculptures, there was an infinity sign with code written all over them. Some of which I recognized as my father's work. There were marvelous sculptures being sculpted by my mother's hand. She was sculpted **our**faces, trying to shape each feature with love and worryingly erasing any cracks. I entered an ice cave. Slowly sliding through the spiral, I finally reach a core. The walls seem to have been weeping as icicles reached out towards me. The light painted the pictures we remember and subdued the ones we had forgotten or the ones we had chosen to forget. One icicle caught my attention in particular, with younger versions of the faces I knew.

I saw Dad working in a coffee shop, during his college days and mom was sitting in the café with her friends. I stuck my nose to the icicle and slowly got sucked in the adulating colors and sounds of the warm, coffee scented café embedded with hopes and fantasies of the future. " I dare you to say hi to that random coffee man. Yeah, It's randomly act nice day today!" mom's hyperactive friend giggled, why does she resemble Suzie so much? My mom smiles "You know we shouldn't just poke people like this..." she smiled and looked down. " C'mon do it. Just go and say hi to him. If he turns out to be a psychopath stalker you can run away and we will never come to this café. He is about your age, what could possibly go wrong?" my mother reluctantly shuffled and looked down with uncertainty " Go on, pleasantly surprise him." My mother raised her eyebrow and punched her friend in the shoulder. She went up to my dad, and started up a conversation. The typical questions, how are you? How long have you been working here? Oh, so you study in the same college? So what is your major? It ended with my mom making someone's day y showing a bit more gratitude than the average customer. My dad seemed to be working in the coffee shop to make some extra money. Eventually they started having conversations that could easily fill 6 Nicolas Sparks novels.

My dad seemed to be steeping out his computer nerd shell as my mom started to share more personal things. He always had an air of admiration in his eyes, but not in the psychopathic stalker way, more like a sincere thanks to god for one random act of kindness. My mother's friend asked, " Why do you still talk to him? I thought it was a one time thing." My mother shook her head as she said thank you to her friend and sat down in the very coffee shop with my father talking to him about something very important…

I felt washed with warmth, as I knew just one more thing about my parents; I know just one more thing about a small part of myself. I started to walk towards other people's mind and I knew where I was. I looked up to see a sculpture of a giant fox. I knew where I was, for I could smell the cherry blossoms and recognized the light reflected off the ice as moon light. I walked into the cave of her memories.

I could see a small lunar sphere, which radiated with a soft comfortable glow. The milk like glow was rather soothing and I felt like I was being nurtured by it from a distance. It was however enveloped in a black crystalline flower. With spikes impaling any bystanders. Cold black voids solidified suggesting nothing but bitterness. I touched the black crystalline structure very gently, hoping to wait for it to bloom even if it would take an eternity for the barriers to vanish. Eventually, the black crystal softened and melted, slowly vanishing and letting more of the light shine on me.

I was immersed in her most personal memory.

A little girl with amethyst eyes, and saffron and golden hair hid inside a box as she watched her parents bicker and argue. Their voices were escalating, each word being shot like a bullet. Each emotional wound evoking scars and bitterness. The little girl cried and went further and further into the box. She dared not look at their deranged and frightening faces, because the shadows were monstrous enough. She went deeper and deeper into the box. Surrounding herself with nothing but a hollow cardboard box and herself. She was repelled the rest of the world. What did touch feel like? What did someone else's voice sound like?

I opened the box and placed my hand on her head and said, " You are the best of them. You are the love in them. Not the hatred." The little girl smiled for a short moment not knowing the exact meaning of the words but still feeling the raw emotion.

I slowly diffuse through the skies as I reach another world; this world was much colder than the previous. There were two big scarlet coloured barriers covering the two mouths of the cave. It reminded me of a rather familiar face…

I walked into the dark cave where the icicles were shattered. I bumped into and felt a sting on my arm. I looked into an icicle and saw a young man with a blonde haired man marching back and forth. He had the same monotone voice etched with a sardonic tone like Yamaki did but there was a tinge of innocence. He was doing national service for a few years in return he would be given enough money to go to a university.

He was put through a barrage of obstacles as tried to plough his way through the mud and dirt. When he wrapped his fingers around the gun, I could see a bit of hesitation. The gun felt rather cold in his hand, as if it were otherworldly. It was not made from a metal he could recognize, it seems to half a life of it's own even thought it was static. It is instinct was to kill something Yamaki was reluctant to so do.

Really? I felt his neck and remembered the harsh and sudden encounter with Yamaki when he was passive aggressively attacking them (Okay maybe not so passive — since he did… like…I don't know… **strangle m****e**)

He was asked to point the gun at one his teammates to prepare him for the reality. His hands quivered. " You must show no doubt when pointing a gun at someone. You always have to stand tall with conviction." His commander said. Yamaki hung his head with shame. " Son take these, they will protect you." The commander handed him a pair of shades.

I found myself plunging deeper and deeper into people's cold deserts of memories as I reached another friend's memory cave. There were many icicles most of them had streams of data floating around them but there was one, one icicle that was in the darkest part of the cave…

I walked closer to the icicle and I realized that I was standing on oblivion. There was nothing yet something below me. Something that kept me afloat above the darkness, no night could penetrate this opaque part of the cave. I looked into an icicle seeing a hellish dessert within a frozen one.

Ryo seemed younger and he stood with a boy in blue hair. Ryo was yelling out tactics. Giving tips on defense and attack, telling the other boy to believe in himself and his partner: Wormon. The sand blew against them both, telling the children to go back to their warmer homes. Telling them to leave uncharted territory for non-existent people.

Suddenly, two dark spores aimed for Ryo, but the other boy pushed him out of the way — and he descended being pierced by one of the spores. Ryo drowned in a whirlpool sand, guilt, grit and horror.

I went near the whirlpool reaching towards complete strangers. People whose names sounded fictional, going to minds and thoughts that I knew not of. Until…

" Henry! Dear wake up!" I rubbed my eyes in disappointment as I woke up from a long dream. I picked up Terriormon's ears up and took him off my head.

* * *

**Author's note: I realize that the story is very slow in terms of the pacing, but there is a lot more happening in the later chapters. I have divided the plot points into six parts each with 3-5 chapters. Right now I am on the second part. I have two weeks filled with a lot of free time so I will update often, for now. There are three more chapters for the second part of the story.**

**I like writing a dreamlike story, even though it is surreal it should feel real. I made up the story about Henry's parents base don something that I did once. I said hi to cleaning lady in my school once, just out of nowhere and ever since then we always have a nice chat when I see her. So, I thought why not the romance between Henry;s parents be like that, slow and long.**

**As for Yamaki when I watched the show, I always imagined Yamaki joining the army for a while, since someone I know joined the navy once and then became a businessman. Writing Rika's memory was the enjoyable and gut wrenching at the same time, but I like writing about her.**

**Anyways I hope you are all enjoying the story.**

**P.s The next chapter is short and it is random.**


	7. Spoon!

**Spoon!**

I told mom about my bizarre dream I had about her and dad and she told me that, that is exactly how they met. She asked me if she had told me the story but I don't remember hearing it from her or anyone else. Maybe I have become more observant and subconsciously, I am processing the information around me a dreaming them up. But there can't be two coincidences in a row…

Both of the dreams got the details down of Terriormon coming back and Mom meeting dad to the core. Am I psychic or something? Maybe Biomerging with Terriormon has enhanced my brain in some way; I can that Terriormon has significantly gotten better at Tai Chi. Maybe we took something from each other when my body has merged with his energy.

I picked up my spoon and stared at it. " Spoon…"

" Spoon…" I said with a bit more conviction.

Like a flower leaning towards the sun the spoon bent toward me. My eyes widened and I looked at the spoon from every angle. It was bent. It was bent…

Maybe I am seeing things…

Okay let me try it with the alchemist. Come to me, the alchemist. I focused on the thought. It was just the book and I. There was no background. We were the only things in the universe.

I willed and the book gravitated towards me, it gently placed itself on my hand. I stared at the book in shock.

" Henry, why is the book flying?" I turned around to see Terriormon.

I don't know.

* * *

**Author's note: This is a nice break after writing a long chapter and I know it is random. Spoon! I was thinking of the tick and Alakazam and how there is this weird cliche where the psychics can bend a spoon with their minds. Where in the world did that come from? Why a spoon? Is it some sort of otherworldly/ psychic/ supernatural symbol? Anyways the next two chapters are going to be much longer and there will be more tension ( If I manage to write it like that, but that is the aim)**


	8. Magnitude Of Minds

**Magnitude of Minds **

I was starting to forget what it was like to go to school, I thought I had left for the weekend but it felt like I had missed out for a month. I had to catch up with all the work and avoid thinking about **the incident**.

I leaned against the tree like I always did, trying to soak up the environment again so I felt mentally prepared. Don't get me wrong, I love coming here, but I always collect my thoughts before starting my day.

For Takato it was hell sitting in one place, being so static and being grounded into the history of world war two. Or to sit and read a thousand pages, but what no one realizes is that reading makes people human. I thought someone as escapist as Takato would love to read books. Books are a gateway for escaping into another world and yet Takato ran away from them.

After Terriormon came to life, I wondered if everything we deemed fictional was somehow real. Did the mindless and ignorant people in 1984 exist in a parallel realm? Was there a place where firemen burnt books? Was there a boy who wanted to be a catcher in the rye? The people felt so real, it was like I knew them. Like I could reach out to them.

Ever since I was little dad told me only believe in something if it physically exists, or I you can infer something from the evidence in front of you. But not all things exist physically and for those things that you don't see, how do you prove their existence? Should we only believe in what we see or should we place faith in things not seen by the eye? I know I am a bit too young to ask these questions, and I realize this more when I try to explain this to Takato or Kazu. They look at me with confused stares, so I talk to Sensei instead.

He may not give me exact answers and yet I still feel satisfied somehow.

I closed my eyes and clear my mind of all thoughts, so I could only feel what was around me. There was the soft rusting of leaves as the birds were chirping. People where chatting all the high pitched and lowed pitched which seem to drown into a convulsed wave that was somehow in harmony. I could hear the silence in my brain when suddenly…

_Oh my gosh Beck is like so hot…_

Wait did I just think that?

_Oh my good god, these insolent kids. Kids these days, they take everything for granted. Always hooking in those earphones and 'beats'. They will be deaf someday but do they listen to me? No! Of course not, because they are descending into deafness by listening to that 'Vanilla Ice hogwash!'_

The cynical and bitter tone resonated with Mrs. Asaji's demeanor.

The thoughts seems alien to me, it was as if different people were invading me. I tried overshadowing them with my thoughts but they kept flooding in.

_What is the point? I am completely useless. I mean we study in high school then we go to college then we work 10 hours a day then we rot then we die and we rot some more…_

_Yah, I am strutting and being awesome!_

_Why was the moon red last night? Could it be due a change in the angle at which the sunlight was reflected off the moon? The colors could have scattered and refraction and dispersion and something else may have occurred…._

_Rainbow butt monkeys! Most Awesome band ever! _

_I am worried about Henry. He goes into a coma and they still don't know why. I wonder what he is going through… I wish I there for him more often. I have to talk to him but he seems more distant now… Should I give him more time to recover or should I intervene before something goes wrong…._

_Sheesh, this dude just went into a coma, wonder if there was any— I don't know neurological damage. Maybe it is like that Hindi serial where the son goes into a coma and he goes to heaven and then it turns out he has an evil twin but then it turns out that… _

_What is he doing? Always standing against that tree? Why he does do that every single damn time? What is he thinking about? Maybe there is something wrong with him…_

_He looks like his head is about to explode maybe he should take a Panadol…_

I was just bombed by unnecessary and nonsensical thoughts but confusing spirals of emotions attacked me. I cringed as I gritted my teeth hoping for the migraine to end. I was elevated by pride but body slammed by guilt. I felt aroused by sexual desires but then that was kicked in the nuts with self-disgust. I felt bubbling romantic feelings and was raised on dais with my heart fluttering towards the sky but then had my heart broken with a jackhammer. I felt like I had won everything but then like I had lost someone I loved.

My head was hit by feverish waves of emotions and thoughts that seem to mutate together to make me weaker. I fell to the ground trying to picky myself up, but felt dragged down by the weight of other people's thoughts. A ripple of pain ran across my brain as everything became blurrier.

And one for moment there was silence and there was peace….

And then everything turned black.

* * *

**Rika's perspective**

He was lying there peacefully as I wiped off the sweat off his forehead. " Can you tell me what happened to him?" the nurse asked me. " He was rubbing his forehead, wildly and then he started sweating. He screamed in pain and then— he fell. I ran towards him…but by the time I got there he had already passed out"

"Calm down dear, he just has a bit of a fever, do you mind staying with him while I call his parents?" I nod. I try to calm down.

The blood was surging through as a series of thoughts ran through my mind. Why is this happening to him? First the coma and now this? It is something medical? Is a Digimon tormenting him?

I sat down, hoping that he would wake up —

" Rika, you may go to class now, his mother is coming." I stared at him for a few moments, feeling guilty about leaving him as I was pointed towards the door.

* * *

**Author's note : After the weird and goofy Spoon! chapter I decided to follow up with this chapter. Whilst reading and editing the fanfic for errors I realized that Henry doesn't get much dialogue which sort of makes sense since he is the kind of character that thought tracking is appropriate for. I decided to include Rika's perspective because it would make the chapter fuller and I will write from other people's perspectives in the story apart from Henry's. The next chapter will have something that Digimon is suppose to have lot of : actual battles. I have been waiting for a while to write a chapter with a fight. **

**Fun-fact: Rainbow Butt Monkeys is the name of a real band. **

**Anyways the next chapter will be up soon and it will be a long one...**

**Please review, as all criticism is appreciated :)**


	9. 3 Apparitions

**3 Apparitions **

Mom panicked when she found out what happened. I lied to her about it and told her that I didn't eat or sleep enough. Wouldn't want her to think that her son was hearing voices in his head.

I try to put it all behind me, but a part of me begged me to do something.

The lights turned off as I turned slowly started stepping towards the switch

"Henry Stop!" I turned around and saw Rika, Jeri and Suzie standing in front of me.

They hovered above greenish bluish fog with a violet light shinning above them. They wore long black robs, with translucent torn fabrics floating in the air. The room became colder and colder as I was pulled towards them. They were all holding hands as Suzie said:

" _Dear brother, the demon with a sickle looks for me, looks for me _

_He uses his scarlet veil to ensure illusions are all you see, all you see _

_Stars are diabolical; he wants you on your knee, on your knee_

_Words of death mean, you cannot be, you cannot be." _

"Suzie?"

Jeri leaned in and said:

" _Tricks and mirrors, Tricks and mirrors_

_Joy is nothing but a lie, _

_Tricks and mirrors, Tricks and mirrors _

_He shall deceive your eye._

_Take him through a hurricane; Take him through a hurricane,_

_Lighting descend, lightning descend _

_and shed some light "_

"What are you saying? How did you get here? What does it mean?"

Rika came forth and said:

" _Hold close the one you love,_

_As a creature form the earth will shower shards of ice from above _

_Hold close the one you love,_

_As her soul shall not be enough,_

_For his consumption of her will be replete, _

_As the fox's light will deplete _

_Grow! Grow! Hand of ice, _

_Take what you believe is yours _

_Come again with bitterness and a fire with your soul, _

_To realize your delusion."_

" Why is this happening? Who are you? What do you want me from me? Can't you leave me be?"

" Henry why are you in the dark? And whom are you talking to? We have to run, there is a Digimon on the loose near the park." Terriormon hopped onto my head.

I ran as I realized that Suzie and mom were in the park. I checked my digivice and Takato and Rika were coming closer and closer. " Henry!" Suzy cried as a Digimon with a … _sickle_ reached for her.

" Why do you run away from me little child? I have only come to take you with me." I growled and ran towards the Digimon.

I took out my digivice " Oh no, it is Phantomon, nightmare soldier, his attacks are shadow scythe, Words of death…" I paused for a moment, and resaid the words in my head

" And diabolic star! We have to finish him, he is one of the stronger ultimate's." Takato finished my sentence.

Before I knew it I was snapped out of my thoughts as everybody slashed their cards.

" Digi-modify, matrix digivolution activate!"

Rapidmon, Taomon and Wargrowlmon take their forms and start attacking.

Rapidmon and Taomon combined their attacks

" Miracle missle!" "Tailisman of Light!"

Both the attacks missed Phantomon as he vanished. My eyes searched for Suzie. I could see her slowly dissolved into the shadows. " Rapidmon, he has Suzie! Digimodify! Speed activate" within a heart beat Rapidmon, grabbed Suzie and brought her to me.

Taomon span around and attacked from above whilst Wargrowlmon attacked upfront, " Thousand spells!" " Atomic Blaster!" both the attacks hit him, but his data reconstructed.

"_Words of death mean, you cannot be, you cannot be." _

Words of death.

" Rapidmon! Taomon! Wargrowlmon, attack as fast as you can! Just blast him! Take him down before he attacks! We don't have time!"

"W—"

"Talisman of light! Atomic Blaster! Tri-beam!"

The data tried to reconstruct itself but the attacks were repeated.

" Henry, what the hell? Why did you go commando emerald there? You had the crazy eyes; I mean why did you start yelling at the top of your voice? We could have taken our time… why did you rush everything? Takato looked at me in a perplexed way.

I tried to catch my breath and caught up to what had just happened.

"Is there something wrong?" Takato placed his hand on my shoulder.

" Words of death…. He was going to use that attack. Had he used it, we wouldn't have been able to avoid him. He could have killed anybody, the Digimon or us. Without us seeing it coming." I explained, half confused myself

" How did you know?" Rika asked curiously.

" I just know…"

Our digivices started beeping again.

" What is with the successive attacks?" Rika's tone resonated with annoyance

" One is a mega and the other is a Champion, they are both on opposite ends of the neighbourhood…. Takato, isn't that Digimon near Jeri's house?"

Takato looked tense and I could sense his urgent need to run to the site. " Let's spilt. Henry, You and I will go face the Mega. Rika swipe out the Champion…"

Takato was about to leave.

" What you think I can handle the mega with you, Google head?" Rika said with her pride hurt a bit.

I couldn't help but agree, even thought it was a champion, I felt if Rika went alone something disastrous would happen.

" We don't have time for this!" Takato said.

" Alright!" We all chimed in and went to our separate destinations.

* * *

**Rika's perspective **

Something about the deranged look on Henry's face disturbed me. There was always a sense of balance to him. The darker regions or grey in his eyes would always converge with the lighter region of his eyes at the zenith of the lunar arc.

Yet I see so much confusion and uncertainty in his eyes, as if the every shade of grey is aimlessly spiraling into oblivion.

It was bizarre how even though my digivice was bleeping I could see anything.

A cold breeze caused the leaves to run for what remaining life they may have. There was a loud crackling sound, like ice glaciers slowing pacing towards me.

" Renn…amon…" I turned around and saw her embedded in ice.

No…

* * *

**Takato's Perspective **

Caulomon ran towards in panic, as we descended biomerged from the sky.

" Jeri has been taken by this big ugly scary clown he has …"

" Don't worry we will get him!"

Henry was lost in thought and I snapped him out of it " There he is."

There was an expression of shock on Megagargomon.

" Piedmon, you shall let go of Jeri and atone for your sins!" We said.

"Trump Sword!"

I placed my shield and blocked it.

" Mega barrage!"

" Ahh!" I felt the missiles hit every part of me.

Piedmon, frantically teleported, just to mock us as a shrill laugh vibrated through the air. Jeri was half asleep, her head was bobbling as he flew like a maniac.

" Gallantmon get in closer, I will distract him. Try to get Jeri."

Megagargomon went in and short a barrage of missiles near him, blinding him with the light, whilst I quickly flew in and grabbed Jeri. Ensuring she was in a safe place.

Megagargomon gets attacked from multiple places, Piedmon teleporting from place to place. Teleporting 20 times every second hitting him with lightning.

" Megagargomon!" I blast Piedmon with my shield.

" Takato, listen to me. Let him attack you, I will attack him and then you finish him of." I was confused and Guilimon said " What?" but I didn't have to wait, Piedmon came for me.

Megagargomon just yanks him by the foot and starts spinning " Mega Twister!"

Piedmon, wailed overcome with vertigo and he was tossed into the sky with parts of data fragmenting and denigrating. I finished him off " Lightning Joust!"

* * *

**Henry's perspective **

We changed back. I looked at my digivice, why hadn't the champion level Digimon been terminated yet?

" Henry, what is taking Rika so long?" Takato pointed to the direction of the site and we ran to see…

Renamon completely frozen, Rika's digivice was in shambles and demonic white wings enveloped her as she was frozen in fear.

" Ice devimon…"

Takato and I took out our digivices and cards

"Digivolution activate!"

Gargomon and Growlmon ran towards him.

"Wait my friends, I believe you would not want to attack me. She is my rightful tamer and if you attack me, she would share my pain. Wouldn't she?" He whispered the last part with a devilish smile.

Then I did something that I thought I would avoid doing. I attacked Ice devimon and hit him hard in the pressure points, causing him to release Rika.

I caught her.

He flew over me " How dare you insolent, pesky human!" He spiraled around us and started spinning whilst attacking us with shards of ice. I clutched onto Rika, as the ice shards struck my skin, creating a burning chilling barrage of pain.

" Digimodify! Wings activate!"

Gargomon, hopped on and used Gargo laser whilst Growlmon used Pyro Blaster.

Ice devimon vanished and I felt a wave of relief wash over me

My breath turned cold, and I felt the pulse of dizziness dominate me

" Henry…" Rika wrapped her arms around me and helped me stand up. I shook my head and closed my eyes for a few moments

" I will be fine."

Rika touched my forehead and looked at her stained hands.

" Come Takato, let's take him home." Rika and Takato helped me maintain balance.

* * *

After being patched up a bit, I placed an icepack on my forehead thought about the events that occurred. I was ignoring it all this time, but it is getting too bizarre. All the warnings had played out, and the specific Digimon that were prophesized attacked the ones who warned me about them. A much as I wanted it to be a coincidence, it wan't one. Not anymore.

There was a convoluted dichotomy slapping me in the face from side to side.

**Henry, think about this rationally… Biomerging will never have such effects on you. Rika, Takato and Ryo are fine. Nothing weird is happening to you. Look, suddenly going into a coma is just taking its toll on you. You are just really tired and…**

_Don't listen to him! You weren't tired; you practically slept for two weeks! This is happening. The dream about Terriormon happened in real life. You went and saw your parents meet in the past. The three prophecies by Rika, Jeri and Suzie actually happened. You bent a spoon with your mind, what other evidence do you want?_

**That is not reliable evidence and everything you saw was dreamlike. The dream about those memories must be a result of all the analysis of people's personality that you do all the time. You just dreamt about incidents that would best suit their personalities and current circumstances. Listen Henry you don't have those kinds of special abilities, you are just a normal kid. Just give it some time.**

_What are you saying? Nothing Special? He merges with a rabbit to form a transformer, which looks like a puppy rabbit! Henry I know, you are afraid but this can be something amazing…_

**Henry what are you going to tell your parents? You will tell that their son is hallucinating and seeing three witches, being some kind of "omen"? You will tell them that you saw a so-called "vision" about your friend coming back? Next you will tell them that you are hearing voices in your head!**

_Oh shut up! Will you just suck it up and get out of this denial, acknowledging that something doesn't fit in doesn't will not magically go away. You know what I am going to say it!_

**DO NOT SAY IT!**

_You are a __bloody psychic__! You move things with your mind. You can probably levitate! You can look into the future, you can read people's minds, you can…_

**You can do none of that! This is not happening! There is a norm to which things converge at. Okay the Digimon thing is the new norm, but this? This is too banal**

_So what? Sire Henry wills it and it shall be obeyed? The only reason this paranoid control freak is acting up again because there is something new that you can't explain or control. If you run away from something that happened to you, how can you take any control? Tell somebody; you can't deal with this alone!_

**Henry, you are the rational one. You are the levelheaded one and the balanced one. You can control your emotions and you can deal with your problems in a mature manner. Don't destroy the group dynamics, because of a fluke. Two dots make a line, but that does not mean that you have a trend…**

_What the —?_

" Enough!" My head finally exploded as I buried my hands into my hair trying to shove the thoughts into the graveyard of my mind.

" Henry? Are you okay?" Terriormon popped in.

" Yes."

** No.**

* * *

**Terriormon's perspective**

I know he lied to me. He always digs his hands into his hair whenever he is frustrated and confused. When his two eyes meet at the center, I know he is fighting with himself.

I remember the time, when he was yelling at Suzie. Before he blew up like a volcano, he was so frustrated. The poor guy was just wanted breakdown and get Suzie home, but he knew he had to suck it up and accept what was happening.

I can only wait for him to tell me what is happening, because I can never squeeze anything put of him. I know he cares about me and he treats me with respect. But he why does he keep things in?

Why won't he just just tell me?

* * *

**Au****thor's note: Dan! Dan ! Dan! Henry is turning into Gollum! Well not really. Anyone who has read Macbeth will hopefully realize that the three female leads dressed up in witch clothing are alluding to the tree witches in Macbeth. Just one chapter, to pay hommage to Shakespeare:) **

**Don't worry he is not turning into Gollum, I just thought since Henry is a contemplative character with a vibrant inner life means that his first conflict would be internal. When I watched the show again for writing the story, he reminded of Brutus. Brutus' internal conflict involved his loyalty to his country clashing with his loyalty to his friend. **

**Here Henry is spilt between his accepting, freer, open side which exposes him to the reality and believes fantasy and dreamlike like elements with his so called rational, controlling, methodical side which tries to protect him from the world and sets certain standards for reality. One side is more demanding and wants Henry to maintain control over his emotions and thoughts. Which isn't really any easy thing to do, since he is just a teenager. **

**Does that mean that the conflict will only be internal? No. There is an external conflict. **

**I know that fight scenes are not my strength but I tried my best to write the scenes. **

**I feel bad for Terriormon, and I know I am writing this, but I still feel bad for him...**

**Anyways I will update as much as I can this week.**

**All Reviews and criticism are appreciated :)**


	10. Suspended In The Void

**Suspended in the void **

I know I shouldn't have been avoiding my friends. Terriormon was looking at me with a sad gleam in his ebony ridden eyes, but I thought I could control this. Nothing had actually happened for a week or so, and I had managed to envelope myself in my thoughts so that I didn't hear other people.

Besides, this was something within myself, which means that only I could deal with it. I didn't know if anything actually happened as everything appeared to be there isn't there, and everything that was there cannot be seen.

I felt like I was walking in and out of a dream. When I was dreaming everything felt real because those small details just authenticate the realism in the dreams. Yet when I was awake I feel like I am dreaming as everything seems too bizarre and nonsensical. When I saw the warnings and nobody was there, was it just my fear of my loved ones getting hurt that physically manifested itself or was it happening?

Should I even trust my own perception and judgment? I judged the devas and deemed them as evil, but their intentions were at core, good. They believed that they were good. What if I am hallucinating? Maybe spinning in a vortex between the real and digital world has affected me.

Or have I set the standards of reality in a rigid and linear way?

And for that matter what is reality? We deemed the digital world as fictional at first and yet it was real. Sensei said that nothing is ever absolute in life, but if it isn't how can we function?

Don't we rely on something staying constant, so that we can reference to something, so that we don't get lost? Don't we make assumptions, so that we don't have to reestablish and rebuild ideas? Don't we always have to be relative something, so that we can understand the larger picture?

" Philosophical, thinking time!" Terriormon sang. I don't know why but Terriormon had developed this bizarre habit of singing things randomly. No, there was no pattern of what he would sing or when he would sing it. He would sing dab, in the middle nowhere!

" Terriormon, I just need to go near the balcony for some fresh air… I can't sleep." Terriormon marked his territory " Okay Henry, just come back okay." He curled up into a little ball as I wrapped the blanket around him.

* * *

I opened the door and walked through the darkness of the house, whilst bumping into things and avoiding any pain I felt while doing so.

I stood over the balcony, half asleep and half awake. O, insomnia keeping me in between thought and apathy. It still surprised me that, whilst everyone sleeps, someone is always awake. The lights glimmered across the city, switching and changing to serve their purpose.

" Henry…."

A cold, slow, low pitched voice echoed. Before I knew it everything turned black, the view of the city had vanished. I was floating over a void; there was nothing to see. It was so dark that I couldn't see myself. I tried to speak but, but the sound had no road to traverse through.

A heard the sound in my head again, so I tried talking to it mentally.

"_Who is this?" _

" **Nobody and everybody." **

" _What do you want from me? Why have you brought me here?" _

" **You are the manifestation…. You must vanish… You are destroying the natural order of things…." **

" _How so?" _

" **Disorder, Disorder. That is all that can be. The whole universe will snap and fall apart, just like you are. I have been with you forever, don't you recognize me?" **

" _What do you want? Just be upfront about it already!" _

" **There is no place, for delusional pedantic controlling people like you. Everything, every object and living being is helpless and meaningless. Look from above; the world moves aimlessly, people simply exist without a reason. It really wouldn't matter if something ended. Nobody cares. This life that you try to find meaning in is empty! Everything is made of nothing; matter is incongruous to the universe." **

" _Quiet! Leave my mind right now, I now this is a dream and that I can end it any moment!" _

" **Is it? Is it really, you cannot see anything my friend! What do you feel?"**

Honestly, I felt like a piece of string was attached to my back, and that I was suspended. Just floating at the free will of the string that would stretch back and forth, waiting to snap at any moment.

"_Why do you care? You said nothing matters. Who are you and what do you want? Why are you not leaving? Why is it dark?"_

"**We all live the dark, past present or the future. We know nothing about what is happening, or what will happen. You foolish creatures walk into the next day, holding hopes that will never converge with reality. Henry, you will not stop me! You will not control me or anything else! You have no control; you think you think your own thoughts? How foolish and charming! You have been conditioned by those who have been conditioned themselves, like you."**

I shook with fear as the nightmare started to feel more real by every passing moment.

"**But I am nice and sweet and I truly care about you. I care about all the misery and pain you feel and I completely care about your meaningless past. So I will put you out of your misery…." **

A couple of hands wrapped themselves around my neck, squeezing out all the air as I flailed like a fish hopeless trying to get back into the lake. The claw started digging in, ripping parts of skin out. My consciousness was fading but I still felt the pain.

* * *

**Renamon's perspective**

I was skipping and running through the city, sharpening my senses when I saw a peculiar sight. Rika's friend, Henry was floating midair at an enormous height. He was puffing and panting as if something was suffocating him.

" Henry!" as I yelled his name he started to fall down. I ran as fast as I could to the point where my legs were barely visible. I leapt into light while reaching out to him, successfully catching him. " Wake up!" I placed my hear to his chest and heard a soft heart beat.

* * *

**Janyu's perspective **

"How did he get there?" I asked. Mayumi was stroking his neck, taken back by the wounds on his neck. She sopped up the blood and starting to clean the wounds.

" Do you think that he did this to himself?" she asked with an apprehensive tone.

" No our son is not like that. He is much stronger than that. He understands his problems and he can cope with them in a healthy way. More importantly why was he floating in mid air?" Mayumi was looking at me suspiciously.

" Mayumi, why are you looking at me like that?"

" Are you keeping something from me? Our son is in danger and now isn't a good time to keep secrets from me. Did you do something else to him before he was sent into the D-reaper?" Her voice was breaking here.

" No! I am have done no such thing, you have trust me!" I placed my hand on her shoulder. Her head bowed down

" It didn't help that you lied to me about him disappearing when he went to the digital world. Do you know how worried I was after not seeing my son for a week? And how hurt I was one when you kept the truth from me? All of the other parents went to the gathering and heard something from their children, did you know how much I was craving to hear from him?" anger and frustration rang through her voice as she shook off my hand.

" I am sorry, I was just trying to protect—"

" No! It is not okay lying to people who constantly worry about you! This is one thing both you and Henry share and I don't like from neither of you!" tears rolled down her check, as she buried her head into our son's chest. I placed my arms around her as I pulled her into an embrace. Then she asked:

" Janyu, what is happening to our son?"

* * *

**Author's note: Yes, there is an actual antagonist. It is weird that I haven't introduced one especially since I have already passed the one-third line but I have introduced 'it'. I don't want to overuse 'it' as 'it' is suppose to work from behind the shadows. Anyways I wanted to integrate more of Henry's family into the story. I loved how the show focused on the parent-children relationship and not just the children. **

**I feel kind of sadistic after pretty much mentally and physically torturing my favorite character in the story but things get better... for some time. The next sixth of the story focuses more on Henry's friendships, and I can write about the characters that I loved in Tamers apart from Henry. I believe he needs to confide in someone and get some of the load off his back, so the next few chapters are going to be a bit lighthearted...for a while. **

**Thanks to everyone who is reading and I hope you are enjoying this story:)**

**Just out of curiosity who are your favorite characters? (****Since I am pretty much writing about the rest of the tamers)**


	11. Cycling Companions

**Cycling Companions **

We were having a get together after a long time. Since I have been avoiding visiting the park, after going into a coma for two weeks I haven't seen my friends in a while.

We were holding a little picnic and Jeri had brought all the food, whilst I helped her set up. Kazu and Kenta were playing the card game. Kenta argued that Kazu's methods of combat were 'unethical'. " Unethical! It is not about being honorable, or something like that. You have to do what ever it takes to beat the player! Eye of the tiger, sucker!" Kazu yelled passionately and raised his hand, as if to start some sort of revolution.

Jeri giggled, " Kazu is such an extremist, he has such a goofy way of showing his love for something." I giggled a bit, after a long time. Terriormon was going to come. How could he not, whenThere were delicacies with salt and sugar that he had to consume? We started to spread the sheet together and placed the food. " Rika is going to be late, she has her piano lessons but she is still coming." Jeri assured me when I looked around for Rika. "What about Takato?" I asked. " He just has a tendency to come late in general." We laughed. I felt horrible about breaking the mood but I had to tell her this:

" Jeri I had this dream where I saw Leomon." Jeri's immediately turned to me, her scars started to show as the colour faded from her face.

" He told me to tell you that when he said a part of him is always with you, He meant that he was a part of your heart. He said that if you truly love him, you would start loving yourself." Tears started filling up her eyes as she started to remember her loss, I was starting to feel like a jerk and I finally said:

"You have to love yourself to fill the void."

I stopped to catch my breath and see the rest of the reaction on her face. I wonder if she thinks that I am just messing with her and sprinkling salt on her wounds, but I wanted to tell her this because this is something Leomon would have said, if he was here. She closed her eyes and smiled. " Thank you, Henry." She hugged me tightly. I was shocked, and yet somehow a part of me was hoping for this .I felt a bit of joy due to the fact that she had managed to find some light in what I said.

" Do you believe in omens, Henry?" she asked, " I don't really know, Jeri." I answered honestly, still confused about recent events. " I think that omens and symbols are how people who have left us communicate with us. I think since they are not here physically, they have to find figurative ways to speak to us." She said, before she walked off to shade contemplating on what I had said to her.

We waited for everyone else to arrive, as Kazu and Kenta started to head towards the picnic area. I walked over to Ryo, who was looking into the distance, to invite him.

* * *

"Ryo, where were you when we were attacked by the 3 Digimon?" I asked

" Oh, I had to go back to the digital world for taming Cyberdramon. You know how it is. It is very difficult to control him so he has to be taken somewhere where no one gets hurt. It took me a while to get him back on line, but now he is a bit more docile. Did you know that the Digimon Sovereign are—"

" Building an army of bird, angel and pixie Digimon." I completed his sentence

" Yes, they are. The army is called the Avian Angelic Guild. How did you know? ." He asked

"Mmm..Forget that. Anyways, don't you miss home?" I asked

" Not really, I am use to not staying in one reality let alone one place. I don't get attached to a place, so I don't have worry about being far away from home." He said with a tinge of pathos in his voice.

I think I kind of get it. He has lived in a bizarre place like the Digital world, where time couldn't matter less and nothing ever really stays the same, I guess he had to do what ever it took to adapt. No wonder he looks into space so much, I guess it is more surreal from him to stay in a mundane place like the real world.

" What did you do exactly before we met you?" this was turning into an interview than an invitation.

" I travelled through different regions of the digital world, sometimes I would o to places that were not in the real nor the digital world." He seemed kind of detached about the whole thing; it was as if this wasn't really a big deal to him.

Then I heard this:

**_I wish I didn't have to do this to you my friend, what kind of tamer am I? Punishing you for your other half's darkness. He is becoming more dominant, and Monodramon can't keep fighting him._**

" Ryo did you say something? And what do you mean by Monodramon's other side?" somehow I had snapped him out of his nonchalant trance. His eyes widened and his voice quivered as he said, " I said no such thing."

* * *

I was going to ask him more questions but then Rika and Takato interrupted me.

" Henry! We need to talk!" they both said in sync.

The next few moments were the most intense and yet somehow the goofiest moments.

Rika was staring into Takato's soul with determination, fighting for the chance to talk to me; she wasn't going to back down. Terriormon hopped onto my head, as I saw the scarlet embers in Takato's eyes grow with ambition.

Terriormon looked at Rika " Dun! Dun!"

And then he then turned to Takato " Dun! Dun!"

And then he turned to me "DUNNN!"

" You know what Takato, let Henry decide." Rika said calmly. They were both looking at me. Dammit, I hate choosing between friends.

" Um… Terriormon, why don't you decide?" I said. What? He did say he wanted to make more decisions.

" Henry, why do you do this to me?" he said as Takato and Rika pinned him with their eyes. " I choose you!" he pointed at Takato. Rika's hair may as well levitate with fire, and Takato may as well start doing a victory dance.

" Alright then that is settled, I will talk to Henry now, then you can talk to him." Takato said with genuine camaraderie coming through his voice. Rika however was not convinced. " Whatever goggle-head, but don't take too long—because I want more time." She muttered as she walked off towards the picnic site.

" Terriormon, what process did you choose, to choose between them? Be honest…" I said.

" Takato was wearing a green watch, and I like the colour green…"

" That's it Terriormon?"

" Yes"

I burst out laughing and Terriormon jumped up and down on my head.

* * *

**Author's note: So that was the first friendship related chapter in the third sixth, I am linking things to previous and upcoming plot points. Okay, so I am not messing about with the friendship chapters, but if I don't show this side of Henry's life the story for me feels incomplete. I took the bit about Leomon and brought it back here, because I want my story to link more. A lot of the visions and dreams Henry had in the previous chapters will come back. Anyways the next chapter won't be too long but the one that precedes it has a lot more to say. **

**Anyways, Please review and tell me what you think of the story so far :)**


	12. Looking Through Googles

**Looking through goggles**

* * *

**Takato's perspective**

" Terriormon, may we speak in private, if you don't mind" Henry said softly, Terriormon hopped off, and joined the others. " So Takato what did you want to tell me?" how the hell can he be so calm about it?!

What does he mean by what do you what to tell me?! He goes into a coma, acts weird and bizarre, floats midair and has wounds all over his neck! What do you what to tell me?!

These are not just small things!

" Henry I am not as stupid as you think I am. Sure I am a goofball and I do weird things and I have tendency to day dream and I have tendency to ramble…"

" Takato, I never think about you in that way." He said sincerely.

" I know, you respect everyone, but Henry I know something is eating you up, and since I am your friend I have the right to know. Don't I?" there was an awkward silence between us. Here I thought it was going to be a deep meaningful conversation where he would just explode with emotions but he was so stagnant. He buried his hand in his hair and took a deep breath.

" Takato, I know weird things have been happening lately and I seem a bit off, but I am fine. I promise, you don't have to worry about me. I can deal with this. Besides this is something within me, so the resolution also has to come from within myself and—"

" Henry, you know you don't have to deal with everything alone. Didn't you learn that last time? You finally trusted us with the Digimon problem. You finally accepted that you didn't have to take responsibility for everything that happened. Henry we are with you, you don't even have to face your own problems alone." I said he looked at me for a long period of time. I could the lines beneath his eyes, as if he was exhausted in some way.

" I am fine." He finally gave in and said.

" Henry! Stop bottling up your emotions! It is not good for you, why don't you let yourself go a bit? You don't always have to be stable, if you are feeling something let it out!" I was to the point of yelling.

" Let it out? Huh. Takato I don't think you realize this but letting out of emotions is your strong point. When you scream loudly, things actually happen. My strength is being the calm one, not the extremely emotional one. Besides, every time I 'let it out' as you say it, it has backfired on me." There was a tinge of self-criticism as he bowed his head down.

" Henry, you should still let out your emotions, even if it backfires a bit. I know the emotional type of person comes of as irrational, but sometimes you have to do something nonsensical to make sense, wait a minute, that didn't come out right… Um look what I am really saying is that it is okay to fall apart like a cookie saturated in milk than instead of exploding like a firecracker with explosives attached to it and—"

Henry started to laugh out of control. " I am sorry but I can't take your analogies seriously!" He continued to laugh and then he stopped. He was looking into nothing as he started to sink in his own thoughts.

" Takato, I don't know what is happening to me. I wonder if there is something seriously wrong with me. Is it my mind? Is it my body? What is it? Whenever there is a lack of knowledge, I can't help but feel scared." His voice quivered with fear, as if the very ground he stood on would vanish.

" Henry, I was hoping to comfort you in some way, but I am completely failing. I wish I could tell you that things will be okay, but I myself don't know what will happen next to you after all of this…" I tried to swallow the bitterness down.

Henry smiled and said, " At least you made me laugh, something that I haven't been doing a lot of. So, thanks. I will let my emotions out; once I understand them. Just give me some time. "

" Okay Henry, come to me when you are ready." I said

* * *

**Author's note: I love Takato as a character, he is extremely emotional but with that you can say that he has a lot of emotional intelligence. He rambles a bit and mucks up, but he still gets emotions. Which is why I used him here, yes the chapter is short but the next one is much longer. If there are any Takato fans, I hope that I have portrayed him in a decent way, even if he doesn't appear much in the story. **

**Please review and thanks for reading :)**


	13. His Confidant

**His Confidant **

**Rika's Perspective **

Takato was frantically waving his arms and jumping up and down. What could he possibly saying? 'Lets do the time warp again?' It looked more like dance rave than an actual conversation. What is even funnier is that Henry was just standing there, perfectly still.

When Renamon told me that he fell from 20 stories and had scratch marks all over his neck, I could not sleep for the entire night. I stayed up thinking about how he had suddenly changed. Something was after him and he was not asking for help. Which frustrated me beyond any bounds. It isn't his ego, or anything like that. He was good at concealing his emotions and hiding things from people, but you can always tell when he was a bit off. It felt like an obligation to go and talk to him, and not just talk to him but also weasel out whatever he was hiding.

I started to remember the conversation we had during my birthday party

* * *

_Flashback _

_I was sitting outside, whilst my mother was singing with a voice that sounded like two crows were strangling each other. I was thinking about the promise my father made to me. He said he would always be there. I remember the sound of him playing the piano and the sound of the words that he sung. After the attack and being possessed by a Digimon the memories were so vivid and crisp. Yet there was no physical trace of him. Eventually the photos got lost or buried under a pile of junk, and anything that he didn't take with him was left behind when we moved away. _

_I was humming the tune, lost in thought. Wondering why he left me. Was it something that I did? Was it because I was always destined to be alone? Was it because he was pretending to care? I heard some footsteps and I turned around to see Henry. I was about to ask him to leave me the hell alone, but he was also lost in his own thoughts. I smirked and said, " What? Are you are going to ask me how I feel or something like that? Mom sent you, here didn't she?" Henry calmly turned around and came a bit closer me. _

" _Well how __**do**__ you feel?" He asked. There was a tone of genuine curiosity and concern in his voice. " Well I can't assume how and why you feel things, so I may as well ask you." He said. " Don't worry no one sent me here. I just needed to think about a few things, that's all. I understand that sharing something that bothers you with someone like me is difficult for you. You have to put yourself in a vulnerable situation. Something people are very reluctant to do so, in order to maintain a strong persona in a reality like ours." He said. He looked at me, with a silver ray of light, which pierced into my soul, seeing the true __**me.**__ " So what are you thinking about?" I asked him. He wasn't begging for an answer but patiently waiting for me to share something. " A few days after Terriormon left, I had a dream about him coming back and Takato discovering the portal. Thus eventually discovering our Digimon. __The dream replayed itself again and again until he eventually did come back. Thinking about the dream made me realize how wrong I was about how I would cope with loosing him. A part of me knew that he would leave me as nothing in life is ever really fixed, but when I really lost him— I never got use to him not being around. It was like a part of me had vanished. It hurts to know that there is a cost of loving someone. There is always a chance of loosing them, or them getting hurt or worse them choosing to leave you." He said._

_I started to tear up about dad leaving. Every word was hitting close to home. " Did you know the sun will fall apart after 9.5 billion years?" I raised my brow and looked at him " And you are telling me this, because…"_

_He came even closer to me and said, " See we live on an average of 80 years and compared to the earth's life span, we are basically living for a nanosecond. We are wiped off as if we were never there. Which makes us pretty insignificant in the large scheme of things. So we have to make sure that we hold onto the relationships very tightly because they might end someday." He sighed and looked at the crimson horizon. _

_I took a deep breath and told myself to take the risk. " Henry, can I tell you something?" I asked. It was a simple gesture, but it meant so much. He just held my hand and nodded his head. "My parents spilt up when I was about 5 or 6 and I slowly started to forget about him. After that Digimon pretty much using me, I remembered everything. He said that would never leave and yet he got up and left. I miss him so much… and yet I feel like I hate him!" my voice became a pitch higher as I my eyes spouted with cold tears. _

" _Rika I get why you feel such ambivalent feelings, but didn't you ever ask you mother about what happened?" he asked. " Yes, Yes I did, but she would always avoid the topic. She would always run away from me, when I asked her where dad was." I looked at him for a moment and continued to speak. "Why did he break his promise? Did he even love me? Dammit! Remembering that song makes me cringe every single time!" but the ironic thing was I was enticed to hum it even more. _

" _You know something, it took me a while to realize this, but my dad is a human being." He said. What the hell? I thought he was going to say something profound. _

" _Of course!" I exclaimed. _

_" Okay, I know it sounds stupid, but I think we forget that sometimes. I use to look up to him, wishing that I would have the balance and knowledge that he had. When he lied to me and I found out that he was responsible for our Digimon leaving, I thought I could never forgive him. The more I thought about it, the more I realized how I had his flaws and his strengths. Parents don't always pass down their best traits. Their flaws, complexes and insecurities will inevitability screw us up. Dad lied to me and hurt me to protect me and I had been doing that for a long time myself. Heck, I probably still do it." _

_I could see his point, and I thought about how I didn't have it as tough as Jeri or Alice. "If he loved me so much, why didn't he call? Why did he never visit me? Was it because I was out of sight immediately meant that he would stop thinking about me?" I was still angry and disappointed but then Henry pointed something out " Maybe he didn't have the strength to come back to a broken relationship. I mean think about how heart broken he must have been because of a divorce. Breaking off a marriage is a big deal. Each time he would come back to you, he would have to see your mother's face. Rika, people in our life are not always villains. If you deem someone as a villain in life and you yourself are not the hero, then what it means is that you are the helpless and frustrated victim. Sometimes people are broken and fallen pieces." He finally finished and he placed his hand on my shoulder. _

_Just for a moment, after going into someone else's universe, somehow I saw a different shade of life. " You know what Henry?" I said, whilst I still had Henry's undivided attention " I think we could, I don't know, sort of do this more often. No, We should definitely do this more often." Henry smiled at me and said, " You know we should go back inside, it is getting dark and I haven't given you my gift yet." _

_Well he had._

* * *

After that day, we would always go for walks together and just talk about life. I would tell him what I remember about Dad and he would always point something out.

" Rika, I thought you wanted to talk to Henry." Takato snapped me out of thought. " At least I am not going to a silly dance. Seriously what were you doing up there?" I muttered. I finally walked up to Henry and we sat down under the Sakura tree.

" Henry, Listen I am worried about you. You know a lot of weird stuff has happened and— "

" I am fine." He said bluntly. Yeah right.

" Look Henry, stop being a moron who hides his problems from people close to him. Just say what your problem is, and we might be able to help you. You can't deal with things by yourself!" No, I am not letting him weasel out of it. I mean look at him. The crazy eyes, the way his pupils are dying to run away from him and just look at the way he keeps digging his hand into his head.

" I am fine." Each time he says it seems less convincing.

" dDo you even know what that means anymore?" I asked him.

" No… the more I say it the more I forget what being fine actually means. " He laughed. But it was a bitter laugh. It was the tired, exhausted, the I have completely given up and I get keep this up anymore kind of laugh. " The voice of reason is loosing it." He said in a sardonically sarcastic tone. " If I told you what has to happened to me, you would think that I have gone insane."

I placed my hand on his shoulder and said" Henry it is okay, I am not going to judge you. You can snap a bit if it makes you feel better." Henry took a deep breath and prepared himself for a random flood of words.

" Okay so remember when I passed out at school, well that was because I thought I was hearing other people's thoughts. I can't even differentiate between my own thoughts or their thoughts and…and I don't even know if my head is making up other people's thoughts because it is certainly making me hallucinate in the middle of the day about you, Jeri and Suzie dressed up as witches and warning me about the future and then you, Jeri and Suzie narrated these weird ambiguous poems about how the nightmare soldiers would attack us and it actually happened, but that is not all, oh no, it isn't, before that I was able to bend a spoon with my mind! I don't know if I am dreaming or sleeping or waking up or if I am alive or dead and everything that should be real doesn't make sense and everything that feels real turns out to be a dream that lasts forever and ever and ever and I don't want to go to sleep anymore because I am afraid that I may never wake up again. Huuu—" He took a deep breath trying to push his heart to catch up with time. " And I think I have officially gone insane!" his voice broke as it echoed across the park with Jeri, Takato, Kazu, Kenta and Ryo staring at us from a distance.

I tried to absorb everything and add the pieces together. Some of it made sense, like Henry knowing about Phantomon but others didn't. " Rika let me show you something." His eyes started growing green. The Sakura petals started to levitate, as they clumped together shinning with a green light. A sphere of the Sakura flowers and petals were levitating around my head and Henry finally relaxed his hands as the Sakura petals descended, gently sliding down my awestruck face.

" You won't tell anyone, right?"

I shook my head.

" Henry this is… this is just weird and amazing and, and —how?" I was just as confused as he was.

" Rika, I don't know if I should celebrate. I am starting to question if I myself am real or if anything is real. I feel like I am floating away from this world " His words were embedded with uncertainty and then ...

I smacked him in the back.

" Henry! Stand with some conviction! Is this relationship that we have, real to you?" I asked him. He nodded. I took his hand and dragged him to a near by streetlight. I held his hand and held the streetlight with my other hand.

" If our relationship is technically real and I am holding this streetlight then technically you are connected to this world with something real." Henry worried frown was started to bend into a smile.

"Henry, don't you worry, I will anchor you to this world." I said and kissed him on the cheek.

" Thank you, Rika." He smiled and hugged me.

I smacked him in the back again " Now, what?" he exclaimed. " If you want me to keep a secret then you better not read my thoughts!" he laughed at me.

" Don't worry I am too used to listening to you." We walked off hoping that there was still some food left for Henry.

Don't worry, I won't tell anyone even if he did read my thoughts. After all I am his confidant.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**1. Well wasn't this a long chapter... We have reached the two- third mark. The reason why I had the fluffy friendship stuff and romantic stuff is because I was feeling like a sadistic writer and also because I wanted to prepare anyone who is reading this for what is about to happen. Yes, I am done with hinting and foreshadowing it is time for some actual, stuff to happen. It is time to reveal information that I have withheld , It is time to let the conflict burst out and It is time to tie up loose ends in: the final third. **

**2. Editing: As one of the reviews rightly pointed out there are a lot of errors because I am updating every single day. The reason why I am pumping out so many chapters in a short period of time is because I have my exams which are spread out over six weeks after a few weeks. Only a third of the story is left which means that I will be done soon. The reason why I don't want to ditch my story for six weeks is because right now I am at the peak of emotional investment. The characters are alive and they are growing in my mind, and if I ditch the story now for six weeks I won't be able to get back into the flow. It took me a month or two to come back to the story after I stopped writing in February. However I am reading the story out loud and I am trying to catch more errors. I don't know how the beta reader thing works, since I am new writer. However after I am done with the story and the exams, I will come back in the holidays to edit and improve the story.  
**

** The repeated use of and is intentional when Henry has his breakdown **

**3. Henrika! : I love this pairing and it is the one pairing that I believe is the best pairing ever. Seriously how could it not work? This is the kind of relationship that would be a long term commitment. Henry is patient, compassionate and insightful enough to understand and help Rika as well as give her insight into her situation. Which why Renamon came and asked him for advice. Rika is also very compassionate but her no-nonsense and headstrong attitude is perfect for weaseling things out of Henry. **

**4. The Hero-douche dynamic: I have noticed that to make the love interest more awesome some very nice and lovable characters become complete douchebags. Tai is abusive, Matt the guy who holds the crest of friendship is a jerk, Ryo is a pompous egotistical twat, Takato has anger management issues and Henry is a pyscho rapist. What the hell? Why? Why would a kind, understanding, compassionate and non violent character become a pyscho rapist? I mean there should be some justification. It is great to show a character's darker side but it should not always be done to elevate another character. The only story that it sort of worked in was when Henry was jealous of Ryo getting Rika and an evil digimon manipulated him.  
**

**5. Ryo: There are a lot of Ryo and Rika shippers out there and to be honest I always thought that it was more of a flirtatious relationship. Then again Ryo is kind of every Fanfic writer's dream character. You could pair him up with anyone because his charcater is very ambiguous. You can make him a pompous, jerk with a belated ego or you could make him a heroic, understanding and sweet character. I have chosen to potray him as a detached character bombarded with guilt who is fiercely protective. Right now I have dropped a few moments here and there with him but he will appear more in the final third  
**

**Thanks for the review and the feedback **

**I will try to write more accurately **

**But I can't I will come back and edit when I get the time. **


	14. The Edge Of Tolerance

**The Edge Of Tolerance **

After talking to Rika, I felt like a massive burden had been taken off my back. At least someone knew about it and thought that I wasn't going completely insane. Maybe I should finally tell Terriormon, since he is my partner. I don't know about my parents though. You know what I am going to tell them. I am going to tell them that I have psychic powers.

The thought evoked a bizarre image of me wearing a straight jacket and sitting in a mental institute:

" _Ponies! Ponies! Ponies! We have formed an under ground cult of ponies who train as ninjas and then dress up as nocturnal creatures avenging stuff! I can talk to ponies! I can see the future! The little robot on my shoulder tells me everything… yes he tells me everything in Russian, yes he does, yes he does. Pony **VENGEANCE**!" _

Maybe I should tell them when I have more control….

Wait a minute, since when did I turn into Takato? Having weird daydreams is his thing! Have I been overshadowed by the other people's thoughts so much that I am starting to loose my personality?

The digivice started beeping again; at least I didn't hallucinate about witches again. " Terriormon, let us leave!" Terriormon hopped onto my head. I cycled to the park where the Digimon had arrived. Apparently it was a mega.

This time everybody was there everyone. Even Suzie was here. " Suzie what are you doing here? We are fighting a mega here, it is too dangerous" Ryo placed a hand on my shoulder. " We should use all our forces, don't underestimated your sister." Ryo handed a modify card to Suzie, which was a knockout card.

" Lilithmon, mega level. Her attacks are Phantom Pain, Empress Emblaze and Darkness Love. She has wider range of arsenal but those are her three strongest attacks." I said. We were all ready to biomerge to mega or go to ultimate when Lilithmon attacked.

" Phantom pain!" our Digimon started to cringe in pain. She threw a few spirals that dug into our Digimon's data. Our digivices shut down. " Biomerge activate!" nothing happened. Lilithmon calmly looked down at us, whilst we were at her mercy. She levitated towards Suzie and grabbed her.

" Put her down!" I said. The Digimon were still wincing because of the pain and Takato was frantically pressing away at the buttons.

She tightened her grasp around Suzie. There was devilish smile as the shades of violet in her eyes darkened with lust. Like a greedy wolf, she started to drool. She stroked Suzie's cheek, and started to lick her neck. Suzie started crying quietly " Suzie…" I raised my hands. " Please, don't do this. Take me instead. Let her go." I couldn't help but cry and feel frustrated at my uselessness. She opened Suzie's hair. I started to remember how Suzie used to giggle and play innocently with princess putty pants. She dug her nails into Suzie hair. I remembered how she used to say that everybody would be nice if she just said please and thank you. I clenched my fists, as I fell on my knees. "Please let her go…"I begged.

I looked around me. Everything was frozen. It reminded me of how I had turned Terriormon to stone and watched him get bashed by others. The Digimon had fallen, and even the sun was shinning light down on us, Litlithmon's shadow was cast over me. "Nazar Nail…" she laughed mockingly and gleefully as her attack **just** missed Suzie.

Why doesn't she kill us?

Why is she dragging this out?

I could feel the anger building up in me. That bitch! How dare she go this far? How could she attack Suzie like this? What kind of wretched, twisted creature tortures people like this? At least other Digimon have the bloody decency to just end our suffering instead of stooping this low and attacking such a vulnerable place. What kind of brother am I?

My skin became warmer and warmer and I started to rise towards that pathetic creature.

No. This is not acceptable.

I am done with sitting around and watching this pathetically horrible creature hurt my sister like this.

My eyes were glowing and I pointed at her, willing Suzie away from the witch.

Suzie landed safely on the ground, watching me whilst her jaw dropped.

I read her mind and created a shield. " Phantom Pain!" the attack was denigrated by the force field. I created a wave and slammed her into a building. She grunted and got up with a deranged look in her violet eyes. " Empress Emblaze!" I stopped the attack midway with my mind. She took out her whip and I stopped it. I pointed it up and it went straight for her neck. I strangled her with her own whip and watched her gasp for air as I tightened the whip around her neck. " Ahhh! Let me … huh… breathe!" she screeched.

I silently shook my head.

Nobody comes this far and close and then walks back. A part of me was enjoying this for some twisted reason. She deserves this. Sadistic creatures like her deserve to feel the very pain they inflict on others.

I placed my hand in front of myself and gestured to rip her apart. Her body was split in half as I shredded her with my psychic claws just like she did with Suzie.

I felt good for a moment but then the horror of I had just done occurred to me. I had just murdered a Digimon with my own bare hands.

And I enjoyed it.

Suddenly I was drowning in a sea of guilt being tossed around by my conscience. I couldn't breath and as a green tornado surrounded me blocking out everyone's voices. I was conscious about people calling out my name but the voices were muffled. There was a fire beneath me, which was all consuming, and destroyed everything without any thought. I was getting sucked into the void of chaos. The fire from my anger, bitterness and vendetta attacked the turbulent sea of guilt, creating a thick fog.

I tried to guide myself out of the mess, but I couldn't see anything.

* * *

**Suzie's perspective**

What is Henry doing? Why is glowing like an alien? What is wrong with him? " Henry! Come down. It is okay the evil Digimon is gone. You can come down now."

"Henry!" I started to cough when I screamed really loudly. I cried and tugged Rika's shirt " Rika, do something!" but she was standing there. Why isn't anyone doing something?

"Suzie use the knock out card! It knocks out the opponent for a few moments!" Ryo yelled at me. " But I don't want to hurt Henry!" I cried. "Do it Suzie! If you don't want Henry to hurt himself!" he shook me and I looked at Henry screaming and spinning out of control.

" Give me that!" Ryo snatched the card. " Digi modify! Knock out card activate!" The big dragon and metal Digimon flew towards Henry and struck him.

He fell down.

I ran towards him and touched his face. He was completely soaked but he had burns all over his body. I hugged him tightly, and I cried loudly as Rika picked me up and took me away from him.

* * *

**Author's note **

**1. There was a scene where Henry just exploded with anger and frustration and scolded Suzie, yes he was doing it out of concern, but it was still disturbing. It is as if his calm demeanor overshadows any frustration he has and it builds and builds inside of him. When he blew up in the show, I could see a dominant, controlling, demanding and almost aggressive side come out. I always felt that Henry didn't just want to protect Suzie in general but by keeping secrets from her he was trying to protect her innocence. It is weird how the show juxtaposed Suzie's innocent moments with dark and disturbing moments with Jeri. **

**I was afraid that when I was writing this chapter I was making Henry have an out of character moment but the more I thought about it, the more I realized that this chapter is just a magnification of Henry blowing up in front of Suzie. Henry's is helpless and he has no control. To top it off he is failing at protecting the ones he loves and he has to watch them suffer and get attacked both physically and psychologically. I think this is what bothers him the most. **

**2. I may have messed up a bit when I tried writing from Suzie's perspective. Since I writing from a very mature's character's perspective most of the times, suddenly changing to a young girl's perspective is hard. **

**3. In the next chapter I am hoping to further explain and justify what has happened in this chapter since it is a sudden tone change, but then again Henry getting psychic powers in itself is very sudden. The next one will be a surreal one.**

**I know this chapter may be criticized, so please review and tell me how to improve the story.**

**Thanks for reading and I hope you are enjoying the story so far. **


	15. The Trinity Of The Psyche

**The Trinity Of The Psyche**

My body was burning as the water dissolved and drowned out the air in my thorax. I started to vanish into my own mind, searching for an answer, searching for something to justify the horrible thing that I had just done.

I started to walk into a dark place and everything was black. The walls were black and the floor was made of ebony tinted glass. I saw a five-year-old version of myself who approached me. My blood was on fire and even though I hadn't heard his voice, he still annoyed me for no reason. " Dude! Why did you not use your awesome powers more often! You could have had so much fun. I mean you can make stuff fly and hit people. And it was awesome when you killed that devil lady and there was like fire and water and —"

"Shut up! It is your fault I blew up like that, isn't it?" the younger me nodded gleefully.

" Do you know how horrible that was? I killed a Digimon in such a horrible way! Why don't you go back and leave me alone. I have grown out this!" I said.

" But I have been so quiet for so long." He said innocently.

" Come on, you have the awesome powers! You can go inside people's heads and maybe you can even control them! I mean it is awesome!" He started jumping and flying around. A part of me felt guilty for almost wanting to punch an innocent child but he seemed so… bratty about this. It was like he had gotten a new toy, which he was shoving into every other kid's face but instead of using it properly he was going to abuse it until it had been annihilated completely.

"Listen to me smaller more annoying version of myself. I don't want to misuse my powers. I know it sounds awesome at first, but we can't hurt people like this. We can't misuse our powers. I really don't want to use them. I don't know how they work and I don't know why I have them." I finally let go of the child and let him float into oblivion of my mind.

" Henry!" dad's voice boomed across the black room and I turned around. I ran towards him for comfort, but he shoved me away. In shock I called out his name "Dad?"

" Henry, I am very ashamed of you." He said coldly. " I am sorry, I didn't mean to loose control of myself. " I buried my face in my hand.

" What you did was unacceptable. You are supposed to maintain balance. You do not loose control of your emotions like that. Do you know how many people you could have hurt? Did I not instill a single value in you, son?" his voice got louder, to the point where my ears were starting to hurt.

" Dad I am really sorry, I couldn't contain the anger any more. I tried, but it was too much for me. Something kept blowing it out of proportion and I tried to cap it down, but I couldn't contain it anymore. I don't know how to control this new ability. I feel angry and then it starts raining fire. I didn't—"

" What you did was unacceptable. You are supposed to have a strong moral compass. You do not enjoy inflicting pain on others. Do you know how dumb it is to have a vindictive sense of justice? Did I not teach you self control, son?" his voice got louder to the point where my head was vibrating out of existence.

" Dad! No what _**you**_ are doing is unacceptable! How much control and balance do you expect out of a teenager who is still figuring stuff out? You are just standing there silently, judging me and repeating some moral that is hard to live up to. I am lost, okay! I don't know what I am doing! I can't control others and I can't control myself. I admit it: I screwed up. Terribly. I went to an edge of cruelty that I thought I would never go to, but I will fix it. I will redeem myself. I am only human but I don't want to be the worst kind of human." There was a sense of equilibrium when I finally let it out.

" Son, I love you. But you see me as this rigid." He slowly started to vanish and I reached out to him, wishing for him to stay.

There was the sound of water dripping on a lake. It evoked a sense of serenity, as if within the possibility of causing destruction there is a possibility of fathering forth life. I walked towards the sound of the water and saw a well filled with silver water.

" Hello Henry…" a much older version of me with silver hair appeared. He had a small mellow smile of his face, I reached out to him but he said, " Stay there, you have much walking and growing to do, to reach me."

" Don't let those two voices overshadow you even if they are a part of you. You don't have to follow the path made by your ancestors nor do you have to stay the same. You my friend have your own consciousness; no longer are you just two halves of a man and a woman. I know this is difficult for you. Change is always difficult for people who want something to always stand still. But we adapt, we change ourselves and we survive. After a few sleepless nights, some peaceful days are met.' His hand reached out for me, from the well healing the burns on my hands and he finally said:

"I know you hate walking backwards, but in the end you are destined to rise. You are destined to rise to the summit of all the Henry's you could be, the Henry you were and the one you are now."

* * *

**Author's note and some commentary**

**1. I enjoy telling a story but for me writing fanfic is also a way for analyzing a character and I integrated my love for psychology in the story. The trinity is the id, ego and super ego. But here it is a different trinity child, parent and adult. I took the detail with Henry being a bully at some point of his and I decided to expand on it. I always thought that giving a child who is bossed around by adults and overshadowed by his older siblings the ability to fight could lead him to obsess over the power and misuse it. He is so fascinated by the power he has and he is enjoying having it so much, that he forgets to think about the ramifications. **

**Getting psychic powers fo Henry is affecting every facet of his persona, even the dormant ones. The powers not only evoke internal conflict but they are also manifesting it and magnifying his emotions. The parent identity is Henry's father or his perception of him. I always felt like Henry and many other kids who look up to their parents use them as a sample or a guide. The truth and the matter of the is fact is that Henry will have some of the values that his father has but he will be a better version of him. He will end up being more philosophical, and in the end like every other child he will be his own person not a cut to cut product of his parents personalities. **

**The silver haired version of Henry, is the adult identity. He is not a compromise between the Henry's father and the younger and more annoying version of Henry, but he is a compromise between what Henry aspires to be and what he is now. **

**2. You know how the government exploits the person with psychic powers and treats them like an abomination, well I am not going to do that here. In the next chapter I will start revealing some information like I said in the Author's note for His Confidant. **


	16. The Psionic Code

**The Psionic Code **

After everybody found out about my powers I was taken to Hypnos. Are they going to do away with me? What if I really am I menace? Will I even get the chance to redeem myself?

" Henry, don't worry." I know that I am supposed to trust Yamaki but that memory of his hand around my neck will never leave me, even if he did come around in the end.

They placed me on a cold table, and hooked me up to a heart monitor. " What are you going to do to me?" I asked. " Henry, you are not the only one with psychic powers. We are going to link to a machine that monitors psionic activity. Your father is coming and we will explain why this is happening to you. Don't worry we believe in you and we want to help you." He said. Something about the way he chose his words told me that he some how knew what I was going through.

My dad came in. " Henry, don't worry you are going to be okay son. We will find out what is going on." Yamaki turned on the computer to show me a graph. It was an exponential graph. After some scanning and punching some codes that seemed alien even to me, Yamaki started to draw conclusions and he explained:

" You see the lag phase right here, this is when your psychic powers were dormant. There are people with certain types of cognitive abilities who have the potential to have psychic powers but don't get them until they are in the middle of two extremes." He does typing and focuses on the curvature of the graph " You see where the graph curves up, it corresponds to the time when you were fighting the D-Reaper. Remember when you were using Juggernaut and creating a wormhole to de-evolve D-Repear?" he started to show the clip of Megagargomon spinning and creating a vortex.

" The orange sparks of electricity, could have possibly been the point where there was a spark for your psychic abilities. You see, people with the potential to have these abilities have to be in between something. You were in between creation and destruction. You were between data and flesh. You were between two worlds, between existence and non-existence and between matter and Anti- matter. Between chaos and order" I tried to absorb the information and it was only partially making sense to me.

" Henry, I am sorry, son. I didn't mean to do this to you. I shouldn't have lied, I thought I was only affecting Terriormon but I ended changing you—" I cut dad off

" Dad, don't blame yourself. It really wasn't your fault. Neither of us had control over what was happening but you meant well. I don't have any control over myself let alone something else. I just kept all my emotions and internal strife in and eventually it caught up to me. I broke down, and for that I am sorry." I finished and dad held my held smiling.

" Henry I want you to describe every event that has something to do with your psychic powers. Riley turn on the recorder and start typing up what he says" he commanded Riley and sat next to me.

" It started with a vision of Terriormon coming back. This happened a few days after Terriormon left me. He came back after a few months and my vision came true. Then I had this bizarre dream where I saw what was happening in the digital world, at the time of my coma. After that a bunch of ludicrous stuff happened. I started going inside people's minds and seeing their memories, and then I was able to bend a spoon with my mind. Then I was reading people's thoughts and I was overwhelmed by their thoughts and feelings. Then Jeri, Rika and Suzie came to warn me about future and everything played out as they said. After that my powers were an on and off thing. I only told Rika, because she persisted and broke me down. And after that you know what happened." I finished. I still felt the guilt even though I possessed something beyond my control.

" Henry, since you were between so many extremes, your powers have fewer limits perhaps even no limits." He said confidently.

" How do you know so much about this? Did you deal with this before?" I asked. He took off his glasses. It was obviously going to get personal.

" See, Janyu I don't have to tell myself too many times that he is a psychic. He definitely has the mannerisms of one. Yes I have dealt with a psychic before. He was a close friend of mine. At first everybody thought he was going crazy, hallucinations, random dreams and voices and who wouldn't think that? But then he started to predict bombings, murders, natural disasters and many other events in the future that ended up happening." I could see parts of myself and all my self-doubt felt fleshed out.

" People were disturbed by the eerie sense of foreboding but since they were skeptical about it they shrugged of everything. We told like being told that things will end or that we don't have control. Eventually my friend ended up in an asylum deemed as insane. It wasn't his visions that drove him insane, it was the wretched place he was banished to that did that to him." I could actually feel what he was feeling, all the bittersweet nostalgia and sorrow he had attached to his friend.

"Did you believe him because he was your friend or because he predicted something that actually happened to you?" Yamaki turned to me and said:

" Both. He had a vision about the Digimon. He told me about creatures who were made of data and he hinted about how to get rid of them. I got involved in Hypnos but when the first wild one appeared, I knew how I could stop it." Yamaki kept talking about his close friend but he never said anything about his name.

" What was his name?" I asked

Yamaki hesitated and said " Masato Yuggoth."

My eyes widened. Naming software that destroys Digimon but then becomes a part of something useful and beautiful like Grani after his friend. That is kind of sweet. I wonder if I could be like that.

" Henry, you are not the only one who has interacted with the digital world and changed." He said and then someone entered the room.

" Mr. Mizuno?" I stared at him whilst he calmly, lied down on the table next to me and he was hooked up to everything.

" We are similar in so many ways, in so many ways." He mumbled.

" Henry I want you to close your eyes and imagine yourself out of your body." He said. I was confused. Why?

I did what he said, and I found myself floating above my body watching the people Hypnos looking at the heart monitor. " Hello, Henry!" I jumped.

" Mr. Mizuno? Wait. You mean I am not dreaming?" I asked. He laughed and said:

" Henry you are not necessarily going into a coma. Your consciousness just separates from your body; this is a projection of yourself. I have been doing this for a while." He just floated around, the Hypnos base with me.

" Between fantasy and reality. Between the digital world and the real world." Mr. Mizuno just nodded and started explaining what was happening:

"Henry I have been floating in and out of the digital world. Everything felt like a dream. You were a dream and I was a dream. But it took me a while to realize that I was not dreaming. I was just going to places my body couldn't go to. I thought the library I created was imaginary, but then you came along and validated its existence. I was constructing the library with my imagination, but my powers made it real." He explained.

" So when I used the power of thought and thought that we could breathe under water and it actually happened, it was like a stepping stone for this?" I asked. He nodded and continued explaining:

" Henry, facets of your personality or cognitive processes have been extended into your powers. From what Janyu tells me, you are an extremely philosophical person, who is extremely focused and has a lot of empathy. You have a very rich inner life and those are the kind of people who are perfect for psychic powers. Your insight into people's behaviors and your desire to analyze everything has extended to emotional empathy, mind reading and going inside people's heads to see their memories. Your drive, will power and focus have extended into telekinesis and pyro kinesis. Your foresight has extended into the ability to see the future. But the most important thing is that your tendency to stand outside of yourself to get a better perspective and analyzing your own psyche or metacognition as we call it, has extended into projecting your consciousness." He finally finished.

Then I remember what Jeri said_. Do you believe in omens? Do you believe in symbols? _And here I stand or float rather with powers that reflect who I am. It is bizarre how caught up I was in avoiding this part of myself that I forgot to reflect on it.

" Henry…" Mr. Mizuno and I were staring at a big silver and green portal that was fluorescent and yielded towards me. I reached out to it and looked at Mr. Mizuno.

" It is calling my name." I said. I was asking him if I should go or not.

" Don't you want know?" he asked and he answered my question.

I immersed myself in the field and opened my eyes

To…

* * *

**Author's note **

**I don't know if this is a valid enough explanation or back story but I do know that this is suppose to be a decent reveal. So please tell me, if this reveal was actually worth waiting for. No, I will not hint or tell you anything about the next chapter. But I will say that most of my favorite parts of the story that I look forward to writing are in the final third.**

**What do you think will happen next?**


	17. States Of Existence

**States of Existence **

I immersed myself in the field and opened my eyes. To…. Come to a rather dull place with a brick wall in front of me. Well, that was kind of anticlimactic. There was a picture of me on the brick wall. Is this it? Is this all there is to life? There has to be something more, the portal was calling out my name. This can't be it. I started to remove the bricks forming my face and body and I could see a luscious forest on the other side. Eventually I had removed the entire façade and walked past my outline.

I fell into a forest composed of wines, flowers and trees embracing each other creating spirals turning into an eye, an ear, a tongue, a hand, and a nose. I tried detaching myself from the wines, but the more I tried, the more entangled I was. I continued to struggle for a while, and then I finally gave up. I closed my eyes and started to soak in the surroundings. And it was kind of soothing, the sounds, the smells seem to adulate into a mixture of really serene aromas and an orchestra of birds singing, leaves rustling, water flowing and crickets dancing. I touched a rose and looked at the shape of the rose. It was has spirals. In fact a lot of things in nature have spirals or something close to a spiral pattern. I had never noticed this.

I guess sometimes being engrossed in what ever we think matters the most makes us forget to observe the little things around us. Sometimes paying attention to that little detail, that little sign can go a long way. I realized what I had to do; instead of struggling and being tense I had to loosen up. I spread myself out and my weight dragged me through the wines. " Only those who keep their souls open, see the omens and signs from nature, that warn them of peril in the future." A deep gruff voice said: " Be not so detached from the world which our senses connect us to, since connections make some lovely complications."

I fell into a massive ocean surrounded by walls. The storms and whirlpools pushed me around, tossing me like an ant. I tried to reach out for air but every time I bobbed up and made progress the sheer force of the water was too overwhelming. Finally I lost it, screw the walls! I blasted them with my powers and all the water dissipated leaving me soaked and on my backside on the cold stone etched floor. " What kind of moron puts walls around a massive ocean?" I looked up and saw Blackwargreymon. " You are that moron, Henry." He reached out to me and lifted me off the ground.

"That ocean was a ocean of your emotions. Those walls are the walls you have put up, that don't stop you from feeling the emotions but they restrict their expression. The more you restrain them, the more they grow in strength. Now, someone rational like you may not want to vent irrational emotions that may have complex roots and causes. However emotions are essential. They are what allow you to react to the sensations you feel. They are your response to the surroundings, and no being is alive if they do not respond to their surroundings. They are necessary, as every human has different causes for feeling an emotion but they feel the same emotions, and that my friend is one of the beautiful and complex things that connect us to each other. You must find a compromise between expressions and restrain. Let them out in fountains at times." he recreated the walls, but there were some holes that allowed the water to flow down. It was a beautiful sight as the water cascaded down. The tributaries would connect into larger branches, intertwining in beautiful patterns. Silver ripples in the water were formed when the water reached the bottom. " Other streams of emotions can be sublimated and transformed." he reached out towards the streams of water and turned them into beautiful ice statues.

We floated to the next place, which was a graveyard. It was disheartening to go from something beautiful and vivacious to something disturbingly morbid. The skies were grey, the grass was black and the gravestones were white having engraved everyone's names. I walked over to the grave with my name on it, my skull was lying in the grave and I picked it up. I held towards the sky " I could be this some day, couldn't I? I could be consumed by parasites and be something digested and excreted by a small worm, couldn't I? Our existence relative to the earth is negligible." I thought about what I told Rika, about the earth's life span and our life span. This is it, we exist and we walk for a few decades and then we died. My brain activity and a pulse define my life. Looking at my skull makes me wonder, what makes human. What does being human actually mean?

" Blackwargreymon, do we really become ghost after we die?" I thought about Lemon's ghost and how he was waning in and out of existence when I saw him. " You do have soul, Henry. Every living thing has a soul. Everything with a consciousness, an attachment to something and a conscience has a soul. That is what is within your body. Being a human being means you have a soul my friend, and your very mortality makes you human." He finished. I continued looking at the skull and the fear for my death was developing. What if I am dying? What if I never leave this world? "Henry ghosts do exist. Not as you imagine them. Once your soul leaves your body, once your mortality kills you then you are truly immortal. Small parts of yourself, memories of you exist in people's minds, that is a ghost. The fragments of people, that once were, that is a ghost. Just by remembrance and remaining dead you stay alive. For after life, you live in other ways and you speak in other ways." He said.

We finally entered a green and silver field. " This is the meta-field. This is where people's consciousness, subconscious, ideas, memories, complexes, and psyches exist. It is also where things people have faith in and also abstract ideas such as love exist. You can only leave the meta-field, if you answer these two questions correctly." I nodded and he continued" Why do things existence and what makes life meaningful?" he calmly floated away from me.

What? How am I supposed to answer that correctly? I don't know! I am not ready for this. It takes years of postulation and thought. Great philosophers and authors have argued and debated this for centuries and he wants me to answer? I curled up in a ball and thought about it. I went to the deepest parts of mind and soul to find something. I had to give him something or I would never leave. After timeless thought, I finally had the guts to muster an answer. " Um, I have an answer." My voice quivered. Blackwargreymon flew over to me. I took a deep breath and began:

"_Things exist because they want to exist in a more complicated and elaborate way. They try to reach for something beyond any limit. First you can exist superficially as a box, then you become aware of your surroundings and sense things and then you feel emotion, then you have a soul and finally you have a mind and psyche. We exist, to sense, to feel, to think, to dream, to understand and maybe to do something we never imagined. Things want to become more than what they are. They exist to add something to the void, to add depth to something shallow and to reach an apex or equilibrium. What makes my life meaningful is the search for meaning itself. What makes my life matter is that I want to retrieve new knowledge in this boundless universe. It is my relationship with this world and the people that I love that add meaning to life and most importantly the relationship that I have with myself. It is the choices and thoughts I create that add meaning to my life. It is a memory, a consciousness, a subconscious and an imagination that adds meaning to my life. The answer to the question is not definitive. It changes from person to person and someday I may not even give the same answer. But I must be definitive about what I believe in. I must stand with conviction. The beauty of life is change and complexity. It is beautiful that my quest for self-actualization never ends and the path that I walk on to do so changes with time. My purpose in life is to protect and savor these things." I finished and Blackwargreymon smiled at me. _

" Henry there truly is no right answer, but you must look within yourself and find something that you believe in. You can't be sure about everything, but there is something you must be sure about even for a while. I know you fear finding no meaning or no answer when you look within yourself. I wanted you to walk past the fog of existentialism and ask yourself these big questions that you fear. It is only when you ask yourself these difficult questions that you grow and develop into someone leaning towards their summit. I sense you have many other questions." He seems to have read my mind and I asked him:

" If we don't have control over our emotions, or the darker sides of our personality or even what our genes have wired into our minds. Aren't we just aimless puppets?" Blackwargreymon came closer and said " You can never have replete control. Control is an illusion. Balance is the way of nature. It is not about self-control my friend, but it is about internal harmony. Your psychic powers are not a separate entity; they are a part of who you are. You must embrace them and maintain balance if you want to utilize them in a healthy manner. " He rested his arm on my shoulder as I let go the word control and started to embrace the word balance.

" Something else bothers me. It is the visions. Is everything already written in the future or do we play a part in the grand scheme of everything?" I asked.

Blackwargreymon created a field with little crosses lined up. " Uncertainty is a norm and those are the permutations of tomorrow. They are like racecars, each possibility and each is driving towards the present. Nothing is really decided. You see that hand that pushes one of the possibilities forward, that is your hand. That is free will. With conviction and will we can steer the possibility that we desire the most towards us. But other possibilities still have a chance of happening in the present, which is why not all actions have definitive consequences. If you read the warning, signs and omens properly you can look into the future. Nothing is really decided, nor written. You don't write the future, you are simply taller in this field and are able to see further into the future. You are able to see the race between the possibilities therefore you are able to cheat and see into the future." He finished and dissolved into the field, as I started to feel my consciousness float back into my body.

* * *

**Author's note**

** that was a philosophical chapter. It had to be, since most of themes are hinging on this chapter. Which meant it took me a week to plan this one out. It is kind of pivotal since after this Henry' s inner conflict is resolved but the external conflict manifests itself. If anybody has any questions about what I have written then please PM me. **

**2.I don't know what your answers to Blackwargreymon's questions are or if anyone has thought about this yet, but Henry's speech is what I believe in, for now. It doesn't matter what the answer is as long as you have searched for it and you are not blindly taking someone else's word for it. **

**3.I decided to use Blackwargreymon as the mentor figure because in the show he was the character looking for meaning and he was the one trying to define and himself. So I thought since he has done his soul searching I should use him for a symbol for a philosophical quest. It seems like all that soul searching would give him this kind of wisdom. **

** paragraphs in the chapter correspond to the states of existence mentioned in the Author's note at the start:**

**The physical state: Where things just exist physically **

**The sensual state: Where people can sense things in their surroundings**

**The emotional state: The pure and raw emotions people feel**

**The soul state: A person spirit, the part of them that is immortal **

**The state of mind: People's thoughts, memories and complexes**

**5. I will update soon, and there will be more on someone else pretty important in the story. **


	18. Warning 1024

**Warning 10/24 **

" So, I went into a coma again for a month?" Rika just nodded her head. We were just having one of our many walks in the park at night. " It is not actually a coma. My mom was worried that my brain was starting to degenerate but I told her that it is just my consciousness separating from my body." I explained.

Wow, never thought I was going to say those words to anyone.

" So kind of like an out of body experience." She said. I nodded. I noticed how quiet it was, usually we would talk without stops but I didn't need to read her mind to realize what was happening. I know what kinds of looks were on everybody's faces when I lost it. " Rika, I am sorry about loosing control like that. It is just that I was overwhelmed by too many emotions and all restrain had gone for a toss when Lilithmon tested my tolerance by going to a vulnerable place. I don't know why it was so massive, the tornadoes and the fire, and why I went that far. All I can say is that the more I denied the existence of my powers the more they came to bite me." I finished. Rika sighed with relief and said:

" Henry, it is okay. Don't beat yourself up, I understand it. So, do you have control now?" she asked nervously. I took in a deep breath and explained, " Well, control is an illusion. I used to obsess with self-control when it was actually about maintaining internal balance." I wanted to tell her about the philosophical journey I had, but it was too complicated and long to explain. The leaves rustled and birds screeched as Rika leapt with shock. " What the heck was that?" she asked.

" Rika, something is coming. I told you everything about my psychic powers but I never told you about _him_" I admitted. Rika looked at me with concern and she knows what I am talking about

" There was the this thing that attacked me, before I fell from the balcony. Whatever it was had a very strong vendetta against me. The more I think about it, the more I worry. I feel like he is not just coming after me, but everything that matters to me. When I say he is coming for everything I mean our entire reality. Look at that seesaw, look at the opposing moments fight each other. The way it is frantically trying to reach an equilibrium but it is completely failing, it is a sign." Rika laughed at me. Probably because she thought I was turning to a paranoid freak. But any sign of imbalance or chaos has been putting me off, and I know my instincts are not wrong. It is coming.

" Rika, this is serious! Whatever this omniscient force is, it is coming for us and I have a feeling that we can't fight it in conventional ways." Rika smacked me in the back, seriously she should be the official back smacker. You already have Yolie the face slapper. " Henry everything will be okay."

No it isn't, not on **10/24.**

* * *

**Author's note**

**Okay I know I said no more foreshadowing or hinting, but I did it anyways. I decided to give a date to the major confrontation, so that there is a sense of impending doom. In the next chapter I am not going to sort of kind of refer to Ryo, but the next two chapters will focus on him. **


	19. The DigiDestined Time Lord

**The Digi-destined Time lord **

I checked the calendar for the fifth time today. Yes, it was the 22nd of October. We were only two days away from 10/24 and I was sweating like a mad man. Suddenly a quick jolt of images flashed in front of me: Ryo being suspended over a void, a blue haired guy with glasses and the skies were ripping themselves apart.

" Henry is there something wrong? And no, you can't say everything is okay when it so obviously isn't. " I try to cajole Terriormon but he continued to rant on " Don't you think that being your partner or being your friend actually means something? Why do you keep so many things from me? Especially something big like this? I know I am a goofball and I never take things seriously, but everything that has something to do with you, is something I take seriously. Do you know how I frightened I was to see you like that? How I fade in and out existence each time you are plunged into a freaking coma!? No! No it is not okay. So stop pushing me aside with something like everything is fine." He finished. He was actually crying… my heart came out at the sight of it. I picked him and hugged him

" I am really sorry, Terriormon. " I placed him on my head, and decided that I should finally share everything with him. My eyes glowed with a green light and so did his. Slowly he started to see what I was seeing. He was going through all the memories I did not share with him. He finally looked at he me and held on tighter to my head.

" Henry, can you put the cd in for me?" Suzie ran in and showed me the Digimon 02 box set. I put in the video for her. She wanted to watch the episode where Ken goes on a guilt trip and has the extremely long dream about his past. I personally like that episode, you know personal quest for redemption and finding yourself. I was just absent-mindedly watching the episode. Then something small got my attention. The image only flashed for a moment but it was for long enough. I rewound the footage. " Henry, what are you doing?" Suzie whined. Am I actually seeing this? " Terriormon look at that. It actually is him. It is that…Ryo?" Suzie and Terriormon stuck their cheeks to the TV screen. " Yes, yes it is. Right next to Ken in the desert scene." I rewound the footage and paused the video when Ryo appeared.

I immediately ran inside. I did a search for the show and Ryo. " Wait a minute, this doesn't make any sense. The episode was aired before Ryo became the Digimon king. It wasn't certainly done due to his popularity or anything like that." Then I started to think about what possible explanation could there be for this. The meta-field. Yes it must be the meta-field. Could it be that the memories of the children from another dimension might have overlapped with the subconscious and the imaginations of the creators in our world? They could technically be making a piece of fiction based on the events of a parallel universe. I know it sounds far fetched but it really isn't. Many writers have predicted the future and Rika told me something that Ryo said once.

_I can take you home, but you will have to go through another Dimension. _

I couldn't be surer. " Terriormon, I will be back soon. I am going to talk to Ryo! " I got on my bike and frantically raced to his house.

I banged on his door and dragged him out. Ryo was giving me weird looks.

" Ryo, we need to talk." I said. Ryo and I found a private place under the shade of a tree. " What do you what to tell me?" He said calmly. " Ryo, I know that we don't know too many things about you. In fact nobody does. We don't know why you disappeared and we don't know where you have been going in the digital world—"

" Henry, get to the point." He said

" You are not from here." I said.

He froze for a moment and then he tried to shake it off " What do you mean, of course I am! What kind of crazy idea is that?" he joked.

" No, you are not from here. The TV show that we watched was real. That world is real. You're from there aren't you?" I asked.

We stared at each other for the longest time. " That doesn't make any sense." He said coldly.

" Yes it makes perfect sense. The show aired the episode with you as a cameo way before you won the actual match. I know you have changed your last name. You said that you could go through parallel dimensions, when you offered Rika a chance to go home. Why isn't that a possibility?" I said.

" Henry, there is nothing like that happening. This sounds something out of science fiction. Are you saying that I am fictional? I am not from another world." He said with eyes narrowed.

" Don't lie to a psychic." Yes I was finally taking pride in that.

" You mean don't talk to a psycho." He said sarcastically.

" Ryo we don't have time for petty arguments. There is something that is threatening reality and I know it is connected to you. I don't need a vision to tell me that." I said.

" You are doubting me? The person that went pyscho a month ago and brutally killed a Digimon doubts me? Let me remind you, had I not put you in your place you would have destroyed everything. You should be the one that should be questioned. You should be the one who should be explaining himself —not me. You should be locked up and examined. You are a hazard to everybody around you." He voice got louder and he narrowed his eyes.

" So you will tame me just like you tame Cyberdramon. You will whip me, now will you? Is that what you are implying, when you say that I should be locked up? Ryo I know you feel guilty each time you whip Cyberdramon, you are punishing him for something beyond his control. I read your thoughts when we were speaking the other day. At first it meant nothing to me, but the more I look at your relationship with your Digimon the more it makes sense. I was inside of your mind and that very scene where Ken gets hit by the black spore it actually happened. It is not only on the TV show but it is one of your memories." I retorted. Ryo punched me, but I blocked his attack.

" How dare you go inside my mind?! How can you go inside a person's most private place and look at their secrets!?" he yelled.

" I don't need to go inside your mind, you behave in such way that it is obvious that you are not from anywhere. The way you are always detached, the way you never seem connected to the surroundings or anybody else for that matter. Only a person who wanders through a timeless and senseless place like the digital world acts like he is always in a dream, aimlessly floating through life. You yourself said it: you never stay anywhere long enough that is why you don't have a home. Your home, your roots they are not even in this universe, so why would you have a home here?" I asked. Ryo fell to his knees, lost in thought. He was crying but his face felt alien and confused about crying. It was like he never had to eat and drink unless he thought about it in the digital world, and he did not have to cry until he remembered his own past.

" Ryo, listen to me. I don't know if you realize this, but this is your home. There are people here that care about. Your father was angry and annoyed for a reason. When you left him for the digital world, he lost his son for a while. I know that there are people here that you care about and we have the right to know about your past. Whatever is after the both of us is after the rest of the cosmos." I said. Ryo was looking away from me. I used my telekinesis to remove his red scarf. He had the same scars on his neck as I did.

" I knew what ever was after me, is also after you Ryo. You were also suspended over a void and he has the same hatred for you as he does for me." I placed my hand on his shoulder.

" Henry I don't know if I have the courage to tell everybody the story that I want to forget." He said. Then I finally said:

" Ryo, you don't have to tell them, I will help you show them."

* * *

**Author's note**

**It said in the summary "something had a vendetta against Henry and it is all connected to the Digimon king: Ryo." Well it is time to reveal ties and connections that I had been hinting at. The next chapter is one of the ones I really look forward to writing. I had five different ideas for Ryo's origin and I hope to write one good origin story. By the way Ryo, does make a cameo in 02 when I saw it I was like: wow. The fun part for the chapter was writing the argument because I got show Henry as a patient master of words. Please review, as all criticism is welcome. I will be coming back after the story is done to edit it and make it better so all suggestions are appreciated. **


	20. End Of The Enigma

**End Of The Enigma **

**Ryo's Perspective **

Henry had gathered up everyone, and I knew the time had come to tell somebody. Just because I deny that part of history doesn't mean it doesn't exist. I am tired of doing this bizarre routine. Going back to the digital world when _that_ part of Monodramon gets powerful again and infects him with a violent virus and I have to go back to the digital world and tame him until he changes back. I am tired of this vicious cycle and I wanted it to end. But then again being the Digimon King has its connotations, even if it meant that I had to fight a never-ending battle.

We were all sitting in a circle and we all held each other's hands. " Listen to me guys. The thing that attacked me and the thing that is summoning all these nightmare soldiers is some how connected to Ryo's past. Whatever it is, may destroy all of reality. We have to know about the roots of the creature if we want it destroyed. " Henry finished. His eyes started to glow green and I tensed up at the thought of everyone going inside my mind, Henry looked at me and reassured me that I wouldn't b alone, like I had always been.

* * *

_Narration from Ryo's consciousness_

_I was sitting in front of the computer, chatting with Sam. We had a long conversation about the digidestined and the children who fought Myotismon. He showed me a digivice and I was shocked at the time. A part of me was gleeful, until I was chosen. Sam left and something beneath my bed started to glow. I checked and found a digivice. At first I couldn't believe it but then a voice called for me from the computer. "Ryo come to me." it said. I went inside the computer and that is how I met Monodramon._

_After that I would go in and out of the digital world, to train with and explore the digital world. One day I decided I would tell Sam, about my adventures. I knocked on the door, only to find his grief stricken parents and Ken hiding in a corner._

" _No, it can't be. But…how did this happen?" it took me a day to absorb the fact that my best friend Sam had died in a car accident. I cried for the entire night praying for him to come back. My parents told me he was in a good place and that a part of him was always going to be with me, you know all that cheesy nonsense. I had a dream that Sam had come back for a few moments. "Where are you Sam?" I cried. He wiped my tears and said " Please protect Ken, for me. He is lost." He vanished and I reached out for him and failed. _

_I looked at the computer and thought about running away to the Digital world. I thought it was something that would take my mind off this. _

_But was I wrong. _

_I met Gennai and Azulonmon; they told me that I was strongest of them all. They told me that I was the best; I had the best crest after all. The crest of survival. They said that it consisted of all the other crests including the crest of kindness. _

_After that it was like a training montage. I was given my crest and I was learning how to use it properly. I combined the crest with a holy ring to create an even stronger version of Cyberdramon. I was taught everything; I was given a whip, which allowed me to control other Digimon. I was taught battle tactics by Pixiemon and Monodramon was trained meticulously till he could lift thrice his own weight. I asked them what was all the training for. _

_They never told me until the last day of my freedom._

_I met Ken; he had accidently stumbled over to Digital World. I picked him up and took him under my wing. He didn't believe in himself just like Sam told me. So I placed my faith in him, and I truly did believe in Ken. Yes, he was kind but he had to be strong to survive in the harsh environment of the digital world. I taught him the tactics he needed to know. He said " Look at me, my weakness is why I get a worm like Digimon. It is obvious that I wasn't suppose to have any real power." I smacked him of course and told him " Even the smallest of opponents can be versatile and powerful. Look at Gatomon, with her holy ring she is strongest of the champions with five attacks." He smiled at me and after a little while he was getting his self esteem back. He told me that being a digidestined was a way he could use to feel close to Sam, because he was supposed to be the one. We were just sitting there reminiscing about Sam, and then it happened. We were attacked my black spores, they were coming for me and I was frozen but Ken pushed me out of the way. " Ken!" I scream. The next thing I knew the desert had swallowed me whole and I was sucked in. _

" _What are you doing?" I yelled. Azulonmon descended down to me. " Ryo, it is time you steeped up to the mantle of the Time Keeper. You have been trained to become the Time Keeper. You have to fight ZeedMillenniummon." I stood there dumbstruck. " Please let me go back. Ken needs me he was attacked by dark spores and…" Azulonmon looked down on me. " You can save him by fighting ZeedMillenniummon." I thought I was saving Ken but then the cycle began. It was exciting the first time when I fought him but I was always brought back each time ZeedMillenniummon resurrected himself. _

_He was not just a Digimon, he a symbol. He was a symbol of time and how incongruous man is to time. _

_I think after my fifteenth battle with him, even he said he was tired of fighting me. " You are nothing but a soldier that the holy beasts use, because they don't have the strength to stand up to a real god Digimon!" he echoed. I decided not to listen to him, like I was told to but he showed me some images. He showed me a bunch of kids before me with their crest of survival and Monodramon. " They always pick an idealistic moron who is just put in a veil of oblivion to keep me in check. Look at you! Azulonmon is using you. You are kept away from the others, and you have to spend the rest of life fighting me. You can't really move on, you are stuck here cleaning up a mess that they are too afraid of cleaning up themselves!" He showed me an image of Ken destroying and whipping Digimon. Being used by darkness. " Look at that friend of yours that you want to save. Someone else, just like you, is using him. If those spores stay any longer he will probably go insane and die." I fell to my knees and saw how pointless everything had become. It wasn't an epic mission that I was on; no it was a cyclic hell that I was stuck in. Azulonmon cam in " Ryo don't listen to him, defeat him and you can…" _

" _You can what? Continued to be used like a child soldier. I am not a person to you am I? You just see me as a pawn! You are utilizing my potential; it has nothing to do with what I want. You give the other 8 children a chance to grow and change and here you leave me alone and use me. You just dragged me and trained after my best friend died, not even asking me if I have to breathe, let alone about what I was feeling. I failed to live up to the one promise I thought I could keep, which was taking care of Ken. Each time I yearned to go back and help him, you kept pushing me deeper into this vanity project! He needs me, and he is succumbing to darkness. If you are not going to do anything then at least let me do a damn thing! To hell with this world!" I cried. I had had enough. I was trudging through a sea of darkness aimlessly fighting evil, living in the delusion that things were actually changing. There was no light, there was no resolution the fight was eternal. Nothing really mattered anymore. What is the point of surviving when your life is just an unsatisfying monotonous cycle ? _

_Monodramon looked at me. " Ryo, I still care about you and I cannot see you like this…" he turned to ZeedMillenniummon and said, " You like making deals don't you?" ZeedMillenniummon giggled. " Yes, I have been asking Azulonmon to let me unravel my bands and gain my true power. At least with me as the Digimon god there will be some sort of rule!" Azulonmon thundered _

" _Never, we shall not fall to your tyranny!" he attacked him but nothing happened. _

" _I will merge with you and you can have the king of digidestined be your partner, this way you won't have to fight him all the time." I looked at Monodramon horrified. " You don't have to do this, for me." He shook me off and " I am your partner and if seeing you happy means I have to give myself, so be it." ZeedMillenniummon surprisingly agreed to the wager and merged with Monodramon. " On one condition, you must live in another Universe." ZeedMillenniummon said before Cyberdramon appeared in front of me. _

" _Fine. I don't want to come back to a place where a Digimon used me just because he thought was doing something utilitarian but in the end used me like this. I don't want to have anything to do with a world, where I failed as friend, a mentor and a partner." _

_After passing through many portals I had ended up on a barren desert of the other digital world. _

_Well at least it reflected my life in some way. _

* * *

**Author's note **

**1. This is the chapter that required me to do the most research I have had to do so far for the story. I would go on the wiki to double check moves but Ryo was listed as an enigmatic tamer in the digimon Tamers wiki. Hence the tittle 'End Of The Enigma' since I am revealing my version of the back story. Ryo is a more prominent character in the videogames and and the main reason he appeared on the show was to sell the video game and also because he was popular due to them. The continuity in the video game does not gel in completely with the continuity of the show, which meant I took the elements that would fit in with the story but added a lot of my own ideas.**

**2. _ZeedMillenniummon and _Ryo coming to our world and leaving his world behind that is from the video game. His connection with Ken is from the show. I made up the stuff about the actual choosing and training process including the crest of survival which I felt fits well with his character since he had to live in such harsh environments. I made up the stuff about Sam and the never ending fights ( he was trained to kill off _ZeedMillenniummon _once and for all), the time keeper stuff, the relationship between _ZeedMillenniummon_ and holy beasts and his reason for coming to the tamers world, is a cross between how I characterized him and the story in the videogame.**

**3. Does that mean _ZeedMillenniummon is the antagonist in the story? _**

**_Yes and no..._**


	21. The Takeover From Hell

**The Takeover From Hell **

Cyberdramon de-digivolved into Monodramon, a dark fog separated from him" The rest of ZeedMillenniummon has leaked out, it's not long before he takes full form." Ryo said.

I saw a vision of the digital world; the ground was tearing open and the shadows were reaching for the skies. The Avian Angelic Guild was taking a stand. There were two holy Digimon trying to stop them from entering the world from the bottom. Azulonmon and Zhuqiaomon were commanding the Avian Angelic Guild trying to fight the nightmare soldiers.

" This battle is between me and ZeedMillenniummon, you all must go and aid the Digimon Sovereign." I said. Ryo held onto my hand

" No Henry, ZeedMillenniummon is my responsibility. I was suppose to be the time keeper and I am suppose to be fight him for an eternity, I should just give myself in to him."

I shook my head and told him: " Ryo, he is not after you for the same reason, as you think. He is not after you because you were enemies, he wants you to release the rest of the data from Monodramon that hasn't leaked out, so that he take his new form. He is not just a Digimon anymore." I explained. They have to understand that this is my fight. My instincts are telling me that ZeedMillenniummon were always meant to face off. We were the two opposing moments fighting for supremacy; it was not about The Digimon King and the Digimon God anymore.

" Henry, we don't want to leave you alone. I am not leaving you." Rika said firmly. " You have to go, Rika. The Sovereign helped us when our world was in danger. It is our duty to protect them. " We were both staring at each other with inevitable doom in our hearts and tears in our eyes. She held onto me tightly before leaving.

* * *

**Takato's perspective**

It was a horrifying sight when we arrived. We had all already biomerged and we started to knock out the Ladydevimon, Devimon, Phantomon and the rest of the nightmare soldiers. The terrible thing was that they kept coming back. It was starting to feel like the D-reaper all over again.

Even after a barrage of attacks the nightmare soldiers came forward. The Birdramon and the Angemon had their data floating around and the nightmare soldier, feasted on their remains growing stronger.

" Lightning joust!" "Amethyst Wind!" Our attacks combined created a storm of light. A bright wave blinded the dark creatures from below—until they engulfed everything.

* * *

**Author's note: Sorry for updating late, but I thought I should upload the penultimate chapter, the final chapter and the epilogue in one go, which is why I took longer to write everything up. **


	22. The Ultimatum

**The Ultimatum **

A thick grey fog surrounded me and all I could see in front of me was a convoluted mess intertwining with itself, creating paradoxes and loopholes.

" ZeedMillenniummon." I whispered. " Henry lets biomerge!" Terriormon said.

I shook my head.

" I am not known by that name anymore…" the void whispered. " Then what are you?" I asked.

" We are the manifestation." It said.

" Of Order and Chaos." I whispered back. I found myself being pulled towards him and Terriormon was fading away in the background, in fact all of reality was slowly starting to vanish. The skies were tearing and shredding themselves, to reveal nothing but empty space. The buildings started to vanish, the people were turning into ghosts, their voices were wavering and they were saying: " Don't forget to remember me."

I could feel the tears feel up in my eyes, as I watched the reality I was attached to vanish, the thought that my family, my friends could be simply erased was staring to unravel me, but I had to stand strong.

" Henry, I came to the digital world to become a god in another world. Since there is no Digimon god in the Tamers Universe, I could easily start again. But I ended up becoming more than I ever intended to and — so did you. I leaked out feeding off of the chaos beneath the cracks of the digital world, as the chaos grew, so did I. At some point we were indistinguishable. I wasn't mere data; I wasn't the manipulator of time. I was disorder and anarchy itself." My fears grew at the thought of destroying a not a Digimon but a symbol, something metaphysical, something beyond my parameters.

"BUT then you came along! You reversed everything; you spun back the needles of time and reverted me back into nothing. You brought order, you pathetic delusional control freak! You became the opposition, the manifestation of all order. Don't you know anything about science? Haven't you heard of Entropy? This universe was destined to fall apart, anarchy is nature's true demeanor!" it spat fire at me and I flew towards it's anterior.

" No, chaos is what the cosmos wants to fall into, but balance it what it aspires for. Everything in nature requires some sort of equilibrium or balance." I retorted.

" You can't destroy me." It said. " Well, you can't destroy me." I retorted.

" We both know why. If one is destroyed then the other falls. But I will dominate you!" It leapt towards me, with a hand of fire. I blocked it with my force field.

" You like making deals, don't you?" I asked

The chaos part of the manifestation giggled.

" Well how about an ultimatum? We take this battle to the meta-field. If you are able to defeat me, I will merge with you and we will both use our powers to turn the entire cosmos into what you believe is the natural state." the chaos part giggled.

" However, if I defeat you, you will firstly restore reality as it was and secondly you will be dormant till the rest of time. I know you won't refuse —because without dominating me in some way you cannot achieve your goals."

* * *

Before I knew it we were in the meta-field. I could see, just the mere presence of the chaos part was causing people's minds to fall apart. It really doesn't matter if I can or cannot do this.

I have to do this.

I was surrounded by a wave of fire and I stood in the middle of the tsunami of embers like a bubble at the verge of bursting. I created two hands that suffocated the fire. A barrage of ravens attacked me; I fought back by casting a net that embedded itself within the ravens destroying them. I used my telekinesis to force the chaos part into a void in the meta-field, but my mind was crushed by the sheer size of it.

I could feel myself levitating and before I knew it my hands were tied and I was thrown in a sea of thunder. Jolting and yelling as I felt parts of my soul get incinerated. I tried to reach out, but a chain of darkness wrapped itself around my neck and started to suffocate me. I felt like I was being buried alive, having someone stomp on my hand each time I reached out for the realm of the living.

I was thrown into an hourglass, and I was buried under sand. I moved the sand with my mind and gestured at the glass with a punch. The entire projection fell apart and I could feel myself coming back.

Or so I thought. I floated upwards and the chaos manifestation engulfed me completely. I was being devoured and the agony! I yelled to the top of my voice, shrieking. I was being burnt slowly and then frozen. I was being hammered from every direction and had knifes of ice being shoved into me. I coughed and I could feel myself fading into oblivion.

No, this will not be! I need more than myself, if I have to defeat the chaos I need all of myself. I closed my eyes and focused as I felt my legs disappear.

_I summon, myself. I summon all past versions of myself and future permutations of myself. I summon different interpretations of myself and different shades of myself. I summon how others hold me in their heart; I summon all those I hold in my heart. I summon the darkness within me and I summon the light that guides me. I summon my senses, my emotions, my thoughts and my beliefs. I summon the mortal part of me and I summon the part of me that shall be eternal. I summon myself._

My legs started to grow back and I could feel all the energy augmenting itself within me. Suddenly I spilt into infinite versions of myself. My body, my senses, my heart, my soul and my mind had come together.

Each version of myself was projected in a different area around the chaos manifestation. Beams of silver light shone from each version and connected with every other version of myself. A sphere of silver light was created. This was my true self, taking form. This was the— **Omnistate.**

The chaos manifestation was getting sucked in. It tried to unravel itself but I squeezed it tighter and tighter till it went into the deepest part of mind.


	23. Epilogue

**Epilogue **

**Rika's perspective **

A soft wind was embracing everything as I slowly walked towards the park. The moon light shone on everything that was temporarily destroyed and he stood there, over the well —thinking.

How Henry.

" Henry!" I yelled and I tackled him. " You did it! We are still here, I don't know how you did it Wong but you have to tell me. You have to me tell me how, one moment we are swimming in a sea of nightmare soldiers and the next moment everything is back to normal. How did you destroy it?" I asked.

" Well, technically I didn't destroy it." He said. " Then what did you do technically?" I asked, Seriously if he didn't destroy then how come everyone is throwing a celebration for the universe being intact? Everybody vividly remembers existing and then not existing, it this just a clam before the storm?

" It is within my mind and—"

" What? The thing that devours reality is within your mind?" I shrieked.

" Rika, calm down. We were always supposed to coexist together. We are the manifestation collectively. He was Chaos and I was order. Rika, to be honest I feel like I have been fighting him in my mind since the day I was born. Like I had to always fight the urge to destroy or to fall apart. In fact I think we both exist in some way or another in everybody's mind" I nodded and I inched closer.

We were both looking at the seesaw, which was changing its minds for a few moments and then suddenly stopped, standing perfectly still. Henry had a small smile on his face and it brought me peace.

I quickly kissed that smile of his and walked away saying " You better not read my thoughts…" he was still smiling, almost dazed and said " I like hearing the sound of your voice instead." He walked over to me and held my hand. We knew that we didn't need to talk about it. The atmosphere of the star ridden night spoke all the words for us.

I looked up to the soft glowing moon; I shivered and held tightly to Henry's hand as I managed to see a tinge of scarlet polluting the soothing façade of the moon.

* * *

**Author's note: Well I can't believe that I am done with the story. **

**Firstly I want to thank everyone reading and reviewing, my first multi-chapter legitimate piece of fanfic did well and people enjoyed it which is great because I enjoyed writing it.**

**Secondly, you must must be wondering why I ended on Rika's perspective. Well there is going to be a sequel and by judging by the looks of it, it will be much longer than the preceding story. The next story focuses more on Rika's character since Henry has gotten his chance to shine and be awesome. The three main characters will be coming back in the sequel: Henry, Ryo and Rika but the ensemble of main characters will be much bigger and therefore the story will be much longer. I am not going to write a sequel for the sake of writing a sequel, I am writing one because there are so many ideas in this story that I want to explore even more. **

**Which include: Rika's relationships, Ryo's past, The meta-field, The concept of a Digimon God, The parallel universe and the hell dimension that I have mentioned a couple of times in the story. I can't leave these loose ends. Zaviour suggested showing the creation of the Digital world which will gel in well with the other ideas. **

**I will back but I don' t know when. Once my exams end I will probably start writing again and I am looking forward to planning and writing the sequel. **


End file.
